Saiyajin no Ouji Tarble
by Vanessa BR
Summary: Tarble é o irmão caçula de Vegeta, mas foi considerado fraco ao nascer. Como foi a trajetória dele até reencontrar seu irmão?
1. Capítulo 1: Príncipe Saiyajin, um fraco?

Saiyajin no Ouji Tarble

_(Tarble, o Príncipe Saiyajin)_

Capítulo 1: Príncipe Saiyajin, um fraco?

- Majestade! Majestade!

Uma voz rompeu o silêncio dominante na sala do trono. Acompanhando a voz, passos ecoaram na enorme sala, passos de alguém que corria muito.

- Majestade! Majestade!

O som dos passos apressados e a respiração ofegante atravessavam a grande sala. Onde estava o rei? Por que ele não respondia? O jovem guerreiro de elite corria com muita pressa, precisava encontrar o rei de qualquer maneira. Era urgente. Era extremamente urgente o que tinha a lhe dizer.

Viu uma luz. Era uma grande janela, que se situava na parede oposta às portas da sala do trono. Viu um vulto de pouca estatura, mas de muita imponência. Aproximou-se da figura e se ajoelhou diante dela.

- O que quer comigo? – ecoou uma voz grave e bastante ríspida. – É bom que seja algo realmente importante desta vez, sargento Raneban!

Raneban não ousava olhar para aquele vulto. Aquela figura tinha cabelos espetados, usava armadura branca com ombreiras, capa vermelha, calças escuras, luvas e botas. O jovem engoliu em seco e se aventurou a olhar para ele, que se virou. Exibia um colar no pescoço e tinha um rosto de traços firmes e expressão dura. Tinha também cabelos e olhos negros e feições severas, reforçadas por um cavanhaque. O rei tinha fama de ser muito cruel, governava com mão de ferro, era arrogante e temido por todos os saiyajins. Aquilo tudo intimidava o jovem, que ainda ofegava devido à corrida.

- Sargento Raneban, eu espero que tenha vindo até aqui para algo importante – disse o rei, já impaciente. – Caso contrário, eu...

- Perdão, Majestade – disse o jovem. – É sobre a rainha...

O rosto do rei mostrou-se perturbado:

- O que tem a rainha?

- Ela está muito mal, senhor... – começou a dizer, escolhendo bem as palavras.

- Seja direto!

- Segundo os médicos, o parto segue sendo muito difícil. Eles disseram que a mãe e o bebê correm risco de morrer.

Silêncio por parte do rei. Raneban prosseguiu o relato:

- A cada minuto que passa o risco de vida para ambos aumenta. E a rainha está enfraquecendo na mesma proporção...

O rei não disse nada. Passou por Raneban e se dirigiu até a porta. Parecia transtornado. O jovem sargento se levantou e correu para alcançá-lo. Mas, quando eles saíram da sala do trono, foram interceptados por uma mulher em prantos e um homem. Já chegaram e se ajoelharam em sinal de reverência.

- Ma... Majestade...! – a mulher dizia com a voz embargada. – A rainha...

- O que tem ela?

- Laru – o companheiro disse. – Diga logo!

Laru respirou fundo, tentando conter as lágrimas (para o rei, lágrimas eram sinal de fraqueza), e disse:

- A rainha... Não resistiu...!

O rei ficou perplexo. Foi como se recebesse um golpe. Laru continuava ajoelhada e disse:

- Você sabe melhor do que eu o que houve, Jiro!

- É verdade!

- Deixem de enrolação! – o rei disse.

- Está bem, Majestade! – disse Jiro. – Estive conversando com os médicos e eles disseram que, no último esforço para fazer o bebê nascer, ela desmaiou. Eles tentaram reanimá-la, mas foi tudo em vão.

- E o bebê?

- O bebê sobreviveu, mas parece muito fraco. Analisaram o poder de luta dele e constataram que era apenas de 1.

- Apenas 1? – o rei perguntou incrédulo e furioso. – Apenas 1? Como um membro da mais poderosa linhagem saiyajin pode nascer com apenas 1 de poder de luta?! Não posso admitir que alguém da família real tenha um poder tão... Tão irrisório!

Raneban tentou apaziguar:

- Rei Vegeta... Majestade... Se acalme...!

- Como posso me acalmar com algo tão vergonhoso?! Diga-me, Raneban, como?! O irmão dele nasceu com muito mais do que isso e agora, aos dois anos, é um prodígio! Ele nasceu com 3559 de poder e eu não esperava menos do que isso para o meu filho caçula! Os dois têm o mesmo sangue real e esse bebê deveria ter nascido com poder semelhante! Ele é um príncipe, não um soldado de classe baixa!

Seguiram-se alguns segundos de silêncio total entre o rei e os três súditos. Até que Jiro disse:

- Tem razão, Majestade... Mas os médicos acreditam que esse nível tão baixo seja por conta do nascimento muito difícil do bebê. Se Vossa Majestade ordenar, direi a eles para que refaçam a análise nas próximas horas...

O rei Vegeta, um pouco mais calmo, começou a pensar. Talvez o tenente Jiro estivesse certo. Ora, um príncipe não deveria ter um nível de poder tão baixo ao nascer. O destino de um príncipe era ser o sucessor do pai, principalmente se fosse o primogênito. O que não era o caso desse bebê recém-nascido. Este era o segundo filho, e obviamente o segundo na linha de sucessão ao trono. Mesmo assim, ele deveria ter nascido com poder semelhante ao do irmão mais velho.

Seu filho mais velho havia nascido – como ele disse – com um grande poder: 3559. Herdara praticamente todos os traços do pai e também o seu nome. Com apenas dois anos, era uma criança totalmente fora do comum e se desenvolvia muito acima da média das demais crianças saiyajins. Todos apostavam que o príncipe Vegeta era sério candidato a ser o mitológico Super Saiyajin.

Esperava que o caçula nascesse de forma semelhante, como deveria ser com qualquer criança pertencente à família real. Caso contrário, seria uma imensa vergonha para ele, que era o rei.

Depois de muito ponderar, o rei disse:

- Tenente Jiro, mande a equipe refazer a análise no bebê amanhã. Laru, quero que mande alguém chamar o Nappa! Depois disso, comece os preparativos do funeral! Sargento Raneban, venha comigo! Quero ver esse bebê!

Nisso, os saiyajins se separaram para fazer as tarefas das quais foram incumbidos. Enquanto isso, o rei e o jovem sargento saíram rumo ao berçário. Acabava de mudar parte dos planos naquele exato momento.


	2. Capítulo 2: Tarble, o rejeitado

Saiyajin no Ouji Tarble

_(Tarble, o Príncipe Saiyajin)_

Capítulo 2: Tarble, o rejeitado

Chegaram ao berçário. Através de um vidro transparente, eles viam vários bebês, que haviam nascido no mesmo dia, e que esperavam pela análise do poder de luta. A partir daí, seria decidido o destino deles: se iriam ficar, para servir ao rei e à aliança com Freeza, ou se seriam enviados para planetas com habitantes fracos, para depois conquistá-los.

O príncipe recém-nascido estava no meio de todas aquelas crianças. Era o único que estava embrulhado em uma manta azul, para diferenciá-lo dos demais. Não chorava, diferente dos outros bebês.

Um dos responsáveis pelo berçário apareceu e, ao ver o rei, logo o reverenciou:

- Majestade, em que posso ser útil?

O rei, olhando ainda para o garotinho, disse:

- Quero vê-lo. E quero que analisem mais uma vez o poder de luta dele.

- Na sua presença?

- Sim, e com o equipamento mais preciso que tiver.

- Sim, Majestade. Faremos isso imediatamente.

Girou sobre os calcanhares e entrou. Chamou por outra pessoa:

- Meyrona!

Apareceu uma mulher, que reverenciou o rei e perguntou ao outro saiyajin:

- Pegar o pequeno príncipe, não é?

- Sim, Meyrona. Sua Majestade quer que o analisem novamente.

- Sim, senhor.

Meyrona se retirou para buscar o bebê para a análise. O rei já a conhecia há muito tempo, pois ela era a criada particular da esposa. A rainha confiava muito nela, até mesmo nos cuidados do primeiro filho.

Ela voltou com o bebê nos braços.

- Majestade – ela disse. – Creio que não aceitaria conselhos de uma simples criada, mas a rainha, antes de morrer, me disse que tinha uma última vontade. Ela me disse que gostaria de vê-la cumprida.

O rei Vegeta pareceu demonstrar algum interesse:

- Que vontade seria essa?

- A rainha gostaria que Vossa Majestade desse ao bebê o nome de Tarble. Essa era a última vontade dela.

- Pode ser. – o rei disse com indiferença. – Pode ser esse o nome do bebê.

Meyrona levou o pequeno Tarble ao laboratório, seguida por Raneban, pelo responsável do berçário e pelo rei. Ali, a equipe preparou o equipamento que tinha a menor margem de erro possível. Meyrona desembrulhou o garotinho e o colocou sobre uma mesa lisa, onde ele permaneceu quieto e calado. Um aparelho começou a deslizar em um trilho preso no teto, emitindo um raio _laser_, como se fosse um _scanner_. A máquina fez movimentos de vaivém por três vezes, percorrendo todo o corpo do pequeno Tarble. Todas as informações escaneadas pela máquina ultramoderna surgiam em um monitor.

- Qual a margem de erro dessa máquina? – o rei perguntou secamente.

- A margem de erro desta máquina – disse um dos operadores. – é muito pequena. É mais ou menos de 0, 000001(um milionésimo) por cento.

- O que significa, então, que a chance de erro é praticamente zero...

- Sim, Majestade. Dificilmente essa máquina tem algum erro. Aliás, ela nunca errou até agora.

- E espero que não erre com meu filho!

- Isso não acontecerá, Majestade.

As informações continuavam a ser processadas no monitor. Raneban estava curioso, enquanto o rei Vegeta começava a ficar impaciente.

- E então, vai demorar? – perguntou.

- Não, Majestade. Já está saindo o resultado...

O operador parecia analisar as informações que o monitor exibia. Ficou assim por alguns segundos, até que, por fim, disse:

- Bem... O bebê está saudável. Mas o poder de luta dele é 1...

Os quatro saiyajins ficaram surpresos. Mas o rei Vegeta ficou ainda mais chocado.

- Você tem certeza de que é esse mesmo o poder do príncipe Tarble? – Raneban perguntou.

O operador ficou tão embasbacado quanto os demais:

- Isso só pode ser uma piada... – ele disse. – Um príncipe saiyajin não pode ter só isso de poder...!

Olhou para o rei. Este já começava a ficar ainda mais alterado. Começou a sentir que seu pescoço estava em sério risco. Sabia que o monarca jamais perdoaria uma coisa dessas.

Tratou então de pôr a máquina para refazer a análise. Como era possível que fosse errar logo com o príncipe? E na frente do severo rei? Configurou a máquina para que esta fizesse uma análise ainda mais minuciosa do poder de luta do menino. Dessa vez, a máquina fez o vaivém cinco vezes, a fim de escanear o bebê com mais precisão ainda. As novas informações surgiram no monitor.

- Desta vez, a chance de erro é praticamente nula... – ele disse.

Leu os dados apresentados na tela com mais atenção ainda. Decifrou-os detidamente. Não era possível que o filho do rei tivesse só aquilo de poder... Dois anos atrás, havia feito a mesma coisa com o outro filho de Sua Majestade, e não houve erro... Eram 3559 de poder...

Não pôde acreditar no que via na tela. O resultado da análise agora era incontestável.

- Majestade... – disse, prevendo o pior. – Infelizmente a máquina não errou... O poder do garoto é mesmo 1...

- Mas... Como é possível...? – Meyrona perguntou.

O rei se enfureceu. Por que tinha que nascer um fraco em meio à poderosa família real?! Por que Tarble não era como o garoto Vegeta? Tinham o mesmo sangue, eram filhos do mesmo pai e da mesma mãe e, por ironia, eram diferentes! Tarble era diferente... Tarble era fraco... Os fracos, para o rei Vegeta, eram seres desprezíveis, que não mereciam nem viver. Tarble se tornava desprezível aos seus olhos. Tarble não merecia viver. Não merecia viver com o título de "príncipe". Nenhum filho seu deveria ter o nível da ralé. Os fracos eram lixo. Os fracos eram a escória. Tarble agora era da escória.

- TIREM ESSE MOLEQUE INÚTIL DA MINHA FRENTE!!! – ele berrou.

Socou uma parede que estava à sua direita, a fim de descarregar a vergonha e a frustração.

- NÃO QUERO VÊ-LO PERTO DE MIM! NÃO ADMITO SER O PAI DE UM VERME INÚTIL COMO ESSE MOLEQUE! NÃO VOU PERMITIR QUE ESSE INSETO CHAMADO TARBLE ENVERGONHE O MEU SANGUE COM ESSE PODER RIDÍCULO!

A parede ruiu. Raneban e Meyrona, com Tarble nos braços, saíram do local depressa, assim como os outros que estavam por ali. Queriam evitar que o acesso de fúria do rei atingisse a criança que mal havia acabado de nascer.

Meyrona tinha nos braços um príncipe. Por mais que o rei não admitisse, aquele bebê tinha o sangue real. Aquele bebê era o príncipe Tarble, veementemente rejeitado pelo pai. Rejeitado até o fim...


	3. Capítulo 3: Desprezo

Saiyajin no Ouji Tarble

_(Tarble, o Príncipe Saiyajin)_

Capítulo 3: Desprezo

Desde então, passaram-se três anos, em meio a acontecimentos políticos que envolviam a aliança dos saiyajins com Freeza. À medida que o tempo passava, a desconfiança entre as duas partes aumentava cada vez mais. Freeza temia cada vez mais o poder dos saiyajins, principalmente porque ouvira falar de uma lenda entre os seres dessa raça: a lenda do Super Saiyajin. E esse Super Saiyajin, se de fato surgisse, poderia ameaçar o seu domínio intergalático.

Por seu lado, o rei Vegeta, durante esses três anos, desconfiava das verdadeiras intenções de Freeza. O "imperador" requisitava cada vez mais os "serviços" dos saiyajins, a fim de expandir seu império. Isso causava cada vez mais mortes entre os guerreiros, que iam cumprir as missões e podiam não voltar mais. Com isso, o poderio da raça saiyajin poderia estar ameaçado. O rei desconfiava que Freeza pretendia, sim, acabar com eles. Principalmente porque a lenda do Super Saiyajin havia chegado aos ouvidos do imperador.

Para tanto, dava atenção especial ao seu sucessor, agora com cinco anos de idade.

Enquanto cuidava de assuntos políticos, destacava os melhores soldados da elite real – dentre eles Nappa – para fazer com que fossem aprimoradas as surpreendentes habilidades do príncipe Vegeta. Este, à medida que o tempo passava, dava sinais cada vez mais claros de que não era um garoto qualquer. Tinha capacidade de superar os adultos mais fortes da guarda de elite. De admirado, o garoto passava a ser temido por sua personalidade extremamente forte. Nos treinos, se mostrava muito frio e calculista para tão pouca idade. Não estava sendo treinado apenas para ser um rei. Estava sendo treinado também para ser um Super Saiyajin, que futuramente poderia até desafiar o poderoso imperador Freeza.

O rei Vegeta tinha muito orgulho do seu filho mais velho. Mas não se podia dizer o mesmo em relação ao seu filho caçula...

Tarble era tratado com muita indiferença pelo pai. Até mesmo era claramente desprezado. Com três anos de idade, seu poder de luta ainda era muito abaixo do padrão recorrente nos guerreiros de primeira classe. Não chegava nem aos pés do guerreiro mais fraco da elite. Muito menos se aproximava da força de seu irmão Vegeta. O rei, desde o incidente no berçário, havia designado Raneban para ser o tutor do garoto. Mas nunca dava atenção ao filho mais novo, preferia ver a evolução do mais velho.

Tarble era tratado como se fosse um filho bastardo.

Aquilo chamava a atenção do ainda jovem Raneban. O garoto era ainda mais calado do que o irmão, e ainda mais recluso. Pouco falava e tinha um olhar triste. Quando o rei encontrava-se com o seu irmão, o pequeno Tarble olhava, paralisado, para a cena. O jovem tutor percebia que o garoto sentia-se abandonado. Por mais que ele se esforçasse, o pai jamais iria olhar para ele. Era como se ele nem existisse para o rei Vegeta. O garoto era desprezado pelo fato de ser fraco. Nunca conseguiria chamar a atenção do pai.

Raneban, ainda que não quisesse, sentia pena de seu pequeno amo.

Entendia a vergonha que o rei Vegeta sentia por conta do baixíssimo poder de Tarble. O próprio Raneban teve um filho, que nasceu tão fraco quanto o pequeno príncipe. Mas não havia chegado ao extremo de rejeitar o filho como o rei rejeitou. Sempre fora um homem mais centrado e ponderado. Se pudesse, teria impedido que o filho fosse enviado para outro planeta.

No entanto, uma pergunta ainda martelava na cabeça de Raneban: Por que o rei não mandou Tarble para um planeta de seres fracos, como os demais saiyajins com poder abaixo do padrão? Questionaria o rei, se não o temesse tanto.

A razão de tanto temor remontava de alguns anos atrás, quando testemunhou um motim. Um grupo havia desafiado a autoridade do rei, contestando a legitimidade de seu governo. Não foi preciso nenhum exército para enfrentar aqueles rebeldes. O rei Vegeta, sozinho, matou todos sem piedade, mas com muita crueldade. Torturava aqueles revoltosos um por um, de forma lenta e dolorosa, única e exclusivamente para demonstrar seu poder. Raneban fora testemunha de tudo o que havia acontecido naquele fatídico dia, e desde então, não só respeitava Sua Majestade, como também se policiava para não cometer nenhum deslize com o rei. Por isso, nem o questionava, guardava suas opiniões e convicções para si mesmo.

A simples ideia de receber uma punição de seu soberano dava-lhe arrepios.

Porém, achava que seria bem melhor para o pequeno príncipe ter sido enviado para outro lugar. Talvez sofresse menos com o desprezo do pai...

- Senhor Raneban? – a voz de Tarble o tirou dos seus questionamentos.

- Sim, Alteza?

- Por que meu pai não treina comigo?

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa.

- Como? Desculpe Alteza, não prestei atenção na pergunta... – despistou.

- Deixa pra lá... – o garoto disse chateado. – Não é nada importante...

Notou o olhar triste de Tarble e insistiu:

- Alteza, pode perguntar de novo.

O garoto se animou um pouco e refez a pergunta:

- Você sabe por que meu pai nunca treina comigo?

- Olha Alteza... Eu acho que é porque ele vive muito ocupado e...

- E ele treina mais com o meu irmão, porque ele é muito forte, não é?

- Digamos que sim... É que o seu irmão, quando crescer, vai ser rei no lugar do seu pai. E ele tem que ser muito forte... Como o seu pai.

- E eu? Se eu não vou ser rei, o que vou ser quando crescer?

- Bem... Vossa Alteza continua sendo príncipe...

- E posso ser forte como o meu irmão Vegeta?

- Talvez...

Nisso, eles avistaram Nappa e o garoto Vegeta. Tarble foi correndo ao encontro de seu irmão, sob o olhar de Raneban. Este suspirou:

- A quem estou enganando? O príncipe Tarble não vai conseguir chegar a tanto...

- Mano! Espera aí! – disse Tarble, ainda esbaforido da corrida.

- Hã? O que você quer?

O pequeno Tarble parou na frente do seu irmão e tomou fôlego.

- Fala logo, Tarble! – disse Vegeta com sua característica impaciência.

- Quero treinar com você! Vamos, Vegeta, diz que sim!!!

- Ele não tem tempo pra isso! – Nappa interveio.

- Cala a boca, Nappa! Você não é o meu pai pra dizer o que fazer!

- O quê? – o grandalhão disse, já indignado.

- Sou eu quem manda em você, e não o contrário! Sou um príncipe, esqueceu?

Nappa se calou. Se revidasse, seria pior.

- Mano, vamos treinar... Só um pouquinho... – Tarble insistiu, puxando a capa do irmão.

- Não ouviu o que o Nappa disse? – era a voz do pai deles. – Seu irmão não tem tempo pra isso!

O rei não olhava para o filho caçula. Apenas dirigiu o olhar para o mais velho, enquanto Nappa e Raneban se ajoelhavam diante dele.

- Você não está sendo um bom tutor, Raneban... – cochichou Nappa. – Por que deixa o moleque do Tarble incomodar o irmão quando não deve?

- Cala a boca, Nappa! – Raneban respondeu no mesmo tom. – Ou vou dizer a Sua Majestade que você está faltando com respeito ao príncipe Tarble!

- Para de se enganar, Raneban... O rei pouco está se lixando com esse garoto. Esqueceu que ele é uma vergonha para a nossa raça? Ele jamais daria importância a um fraco... Ou você ainda não percebeu?

- Nappa, traga o meu filho Vegeta para treinar comigo!

- Sim, Majestade! Vamos, Alteza!

- Papai – disse Tarble. – Quando vou treinar com o meu irmão? E quando posso treinar com você?

- Ele não tem tempo para diversão! Não pode perder tempo com alguém tão fraco como você! – disse de maneira cortante. – E eu não quero desperdiçar nem meio segundo treinando inutilmente com alguém que é a vergonha da família real! Pare de se iludir e deixe de me importunar! E fique longe do seu irmão! Não quero que o contamine com essa sua maldita fraqueza!

Aquilo tudo deixou o pequeno petrificado. Balbuciou:

- Pa... Papai...!

As lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos, apesar de tentar segurá-las. Raneban via tudo. Via como o rei podia ser tão frio a ponto de dizer uma coisa daquelas ao próprio filho.

- E não chore, moleque!

Não adiantou. Ele era um saiyajn, mas ainda era apenas uma criança. Uma criança que sentia que seu coração se destroçava naquele momento. Na sua inocência, pensava que o pai não era nenhum carrasco, e que ele só não demonstrava que dava atenção a ele, mas... Na verdade, o pai jamais gostou dele...

- Papai...! Por quê...? – o garoto perguntou entre soluços. – Por que você não gosta de mim...? Por quê...?

O rei Vegeta deu-lhe as costas. Achava asquerosa toda aquela cena feita pelo seu filho. Ia se dirigindo ao palácio, acompanhado do seu filho mais velho e de Nappa. Para ele, aquele moleque ficava cada vez mais repugnante.

Sentiu algo puxar-lhe a capa. Olhou para trás. Era Tarble, ainda chorando:

- Papai...! Por que você me odeia...? O que foi que eu fiz...? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada...?

O rei ficou ainda mais exasperado com aquilo. Puxou a capa com força e deu um chute, que jogou o garoto a alguns passos de distância, caindo perto de Raneban.

- Fez sim... – ele disse. – Você simplesmente nasceu... E isso já é o bastante pra te odiar... Verme desprezível...!

Nisso, ele se foi, acompanhado pelo príncipe Vegeta e por Nappa. Mas antes, disse:

- Raneban, não deixe esse fedelho chegar perto do Vegeta. Caso contrário, será duramente castigado...

Depois que os três se foram, Raneban apenas ficou vendo seu pequeno amo se banhar em lágrimas. Tudo aquilo fora demais para Tarble.

- Papai...!


	4. Capítulo 4: Tirando satisfações

Saiyajin no Ouji Tarble

_(Tarble, o Príncipe Saiyajin)_

Capítulo 4: Tirando satisfações com o rei

- Papai... Por que você me odeia...? – perguntou Tarble ainda entre soluços. – Por quê...?

Raneban, vendo toda aquela cena, ficou perturbado. Como alguém podia ser tão frio a esse ponto? Tudo bem que o garoto não tivesse a mínima condição de ser como o pai ou como o irmão, mas... Castigar o menino assim? Por que o rei não o mandou para outro planeta, como os demais "fracos"? O que o rei queria, para não cumprir uma lei que ele próprio havia imposto?

Ninguém sabia.

Mas, ocorreu-lhe uma ideia, a princípio, absurda. Raneban começou a cogitar até que o rei fazia isso somente por diversão. Será? Tinha vontade de descobrir. Porém, deixaria pra depois.

Resolveu agir mais como um pai do que como um tutor.

- Alteza... Acalme-se... – disse, pondo a mão no ombro do garoto.

Tarble olhou para trás e viu Raneban agachado. Enxugou as lágrimas com o dorso de uma das mãos e o encarou. Viu que o olhar de seu tutor era bem diferente do olhar de seu pai. De fato, o olhar do saiyajin era de compaixão. Mais parecia de um pai que queria confortar o filho.

- Senhor Raneban – disse o príncipe, um pouco mais calmo. – Por que meu pai não gosta de mim?

- Sinceramente não sei, Alteza. – ele tentou se esquivar da pergunta.

- Ele me disse que sou a vergonha da família. Isso é só porque não sou forte como o meu irmão?

Raneban ficou mudo. Como poderia falar tudo o que havia visto desde o começo para uma criança de apenas três anos de idade? Como ele entenderia o ódio que o rei tinha dele?

- Acho que é mais ou menos isso... – despistou.

*

- Papai, por que não posso treinar com o Tarble?

- Porque você não tem tempo para perder com coisas que não vão te ajudar a se tornar um guerreiro poderoso, nem ajudar a ser um rei. – argumentou o rei Vegeta.

- Mas o Tarble é o meu irmão... – justificou o príncipe Vegeta.

- Ele não vai te acrescentar nada. Esqueceu o que eu disse a respeito dos fracos?

- Não, papai.

- Então repita o que eu disse pra você sobre isso.

- Sim, senhor... – o príncipe disse aborrecido. – Um guerreiro de classe alta não deve se misturar com a classe baixa... E os fracos não passam de escória!

- Não se esqueça do que disse. Os fracos não passam de escória!

- E o que isso tem a ver com o Tarble?

- Seu irmão é fraco! E ele, sendo fraco, também é uma escória! E eu não quero que se misture com ele e tenha as fraquezas dele! Entendeu?!

- Entendi... – o garoto respondeu mecanicamente.

- Majestade! – era a voz de Raneban.

- O que você quer, pra chegar assim e interromper a minha conversa com o meu filho? – perguntou o rei Vegeta já aborrecido.

- Preciso falar com Vossa Majestade. – nisso, dirigiu o olhar para o príncipe. – E em particular.

- Está bem – cedeu o rei. – Pode se retirar, Vegeta. Depois falo com você de novo.

O garoto se retirou. Ia se dirigindo ao seu quarto, a fim de esperar o pai chamá-lo novamente. Mas...

- Tarble! O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim atrás do senhor Raneban, mano... O que ele tá fazendo na sala do papai?

- Eu não sei...

- Vamos lá! – disse o pequeno Tarble. – Vamos lá ver o que o senhor Raneban está falando com o papai!

Vegeta foi, puxado por Tarble, até a sala do trono, onde eles entraram sorrateiramente. Esconderam-se cada um atrás de uma coluna do grande salão e começaram a ouvir o teor da conversa.

- Você já está me aborrecendo, Raneban! O que quer?

- Majestade, eu quero apenas respostas!

- Que respostas?

- A respeito do príncipe Tarble... Se o despreza tanto, por que não o enviou para outro planeta, como os outros que também nasceram fracos?

- Por que quer saber?

- A mesma lei não deveria ser aplicada a todos? Que eu saiba Majestade, a família real não está acima da lei... Ou será que está?

- O que está insinuando, Raneban?

- Não estou insinuando nada, Majestade. Apenas quero, como tutor do seu filho, o príncipe Tarble, saber por que a lei não foi cumprida como se determina nesses casos!

- Isso não é da sua conta, sargento!

- Isso é da minha conta, sim, Majestade! – Raneban ergueu a voz sem querer. – É da minha conta, porque não concordo com a forma de agir de Vossa Majestade! Se fosse assim, meu filho Bona teria que ficar aqui no planeta Vegeta, como o seu filho! Apenas me responda... Por que o príncipe Tarble não foi para outro planeta?

O rei Vegeta mantinha-se frio o tempo todo. Simplesmente disse:

- Eu o mantenho aqui, porque quero mostrar a todos que neste planeta os fracos não têm vez, e que eles não passam de mero estorvo.

Raneban começou a fuzilá-lo com o olhar. Como ele podia ser tão frio? – se perguntava. O rei prosseguiu:

- Além disso, nunca considerei esse moleque inútil como meu filho... E jamais vou considerar Tarble como o meu filho. Para mim, ele não passa de um bastardinho! Gurde bem as minhas palavras, sargento Raneban... Eu odeio o Tarble desde que ele nasceu... E nunca aceitarei que a minha família tenha pessoas fracas em seu meio! A propósito... Você se lembra do que aconteceu com o último sujeito que me questionou assim...?

Nisso, o rei desferiu um forte soco que atingiu a barriga de Raneban, que caiu de joelhos na sua frente. O sargento levou alguns instantes para se recuperar, só que deu de cara com um raio que iria acertá-lo. Conseguiu se esquivar, apesar se ser atingido de raspão no ombro esquerdo. Mas viu Tarble aparecer bem na trajetória do raio.

- NÃO!! – Raneban gritou, sem ação.

Tarble seria atingido, mas alguém o protegeu. Ouviu um urro de dor. Ficou surpreso com quem o protegeu:

- Ve... Vegeta...? Por quê...? Mano, por que me protegeu?!

- Porque... – ele respondeu. – Porque você é meu irmão...!

O garoto mais novo ainda estava perplexo.

- Se vou ser o rei quando crescer... – continuou o mais velho. – Tenho que ser forte... Pra proteger o meu povo... E defender a minha linhagem...! Foi pra isso que nasci, Tarble...! Agora... FOGE!!!

Tarble, assustado, começou a correr imediatamente. Corria o máximo que podia, para alcançar a porta da sala. Mas, quando chegou até lá, deu de cara com o pai. E, pra completar, levou um forte chute no rosto, que o jogou pra perto do irmão.

- Você não passa de um inseto, Tarble... E dos mais inconvenientes!!! Olha só o que você fez com o seu irmão!!!

Tarble percebeu que seu irmão estava ferido nas costas, consequência de seu ato impensado. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia amedrontado com o pai, sentia-se culpado por toda aquela situação.

O garoto Vegeta sentia a consequência de ter entrado na frente do pai e receber o ataque que seria para Tarble. O ferimento nas costas ardia muito. O ataque tinha rasgado a capa, quebrado a armadura e queimado o uniforme que estava por baixo. Aquele raio poderia ser mortal, se não tivesse sorte. Isso poderia piorar?

Sim, poderia. E piorou.

Vegeta acabou golpeado pelo pai e colidiu com uma das paredes da sala, em meio à surpresa de Raneban e Tarble. Aturdido, levantou-se com dificuldade. Não entendia por que o pai agira dessa maneira.

Veio a explicação:

- MOLEQUE IDIOTA!!! – esbravejou o rei. – EU NÃO ACABEI DE DIZER PARA VOCÊ NÃO SE MISTURAR COM ESSE FEDELHO?! POR QUE DEFENDEU ELE?!

- Eu... Eu defendi o Tarble... Porque ele é o meu irmão!! – respondeu o garoto.

- Não seja insolente, Vegeta!! Deveria me obedecer, e não me desafiar!

- Guardas! – o rei ordenou. – Levem esse moleque inútil daqui! – apontou para Tarble.

Os guardas reais pegaram Tarble sem hesitar, mesmo ele esperneando para se desvencilhar deles.

- Para onde devemos levá-lo, Majestade? – perguntou um dos soldados.

- Para o quarto dele. E quero vigilância redobrada na porta!

E acrescentou:

- Preparem uma nave de longa jornada. Amanhã mesmo ele vai seguir viagem para um planeta distante, onde não haja oponentes poderosos!

- Mas papai... – balbuciou o príncipe Vegeta.

- Sem questionamentos! Isso será o melhor para vocês dois!

Nisso, os soldados de elite arrastaram Tarble para fora da sala do trono com o destino já traçado: seria mandado embora do planeta Vegeta no dia seguinte.


	5. Capítulo 5: Kyoudai Irmãos

Saiyajin no Ouji Tarble

_(Tarble, o Príncipe Saiyajin)_

Capítulo 5: Kyoudai (Irmãos)

Dia seguinte. Tarble estava literalmente aprisionado em seu quarto. Dois guardas vigiavam a porta desde o momento em que fora arrastado para lá. Nem parecia que era de casa. Parecia mais um prisioneiro do que um príncipe. Um pequeno príncipe de castigo. O que ele tinha feito de errado? O que havia feito, em sua inocência, pra ser castigado?

"_Papai...! Por que você me odeia...? O que foi que eu fiz...? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada...?"_

"_Fez sim... – ele disse. – Você simplesmente nasceu... E isso já é o bastante pra te odiar... Verme desprezível...!"_

Simplesmente havia nascido. Segundo seu pai, o simples fato de ele ter nascido era o suficiente para todo aquele ódio, para todo aquele distanciamento. E não tinha o direito de sequer se aproximar de seu irmão mais velho. Por vezes, chegava a ter medo não só do pai, mas dele também. Mesmo criança, percebia que eles se pareciam muito. Mas, na véspera, viu que algo o diferenciava do pai. Bem naquele momento em que seria atingido pelo ataque do pai...

E seu irmão o protegeu... Deixando-se atingir nas costas...

"_Ve... Vegeta...? Por quê...? Mano, por que me protegeu?!"_

"_Porque... Porque você é meu irmão...!"_

Não esperava algo assim do irmão. Ele era muito fechado e muito distante. Além disso, o pai não queria que o mais velho se contagiasse pela "fraqueza" de Tarble. Não era só isso que o havia impressionado. Mas o que chamara a sua atenção fora o fato de Vegeta desafiar o pai por causa dele.

"_MOLEQUE IDIOTA!!! – esbravejou o rei. – EU NÃO ACABEI DE DIZER PARA VOCÊ NÃO SE MISTURAR COM ESSE FEDELHO?! POR QUE DEFENDEU ELE?!"_

"_Eu... Eu defendi o Tarble... Porque ele é o meu irmão!!"_

"_Não seja insolente, Vegeta!! Deveria me obedecer, e não me desafiar!"_

E, por sua causa, seu irmão estava ferido.

Olhou para a porta do enorme quarto, e viu os dois guardas que o haviam levado até ali. Eles estavam vigiando a entrada. Mas, nisso, viu que mais dois guardas chegaram e começaram uma conversa entre os quatro. Tarble calculou que era hora da troca. O papo entre os guardas seguia animado. Enquanto isso, o garoto aproveitou a brecha para sair bem de fininho. Já sabia aonde ir.

*

- Eu gostaria de ver Sua Alteza.

Ninguém liberou o acesso ao quarto de Tarble.

- Acesso negado. – um dos guardas disse. – Ordens do rei.

Observou bem os guardas e percebeu que eles não eram os mesmos do dia anterior. Resolveu dar sua "carteirada".

- Sou o sargento Raneban, tutor de Sua Alteza.

- Bom – disse o outro guarda. – Aí as coisas mudam de figura...

Nisso, os dois guardas liberaram sua passagem. Raneban entrou no quarto do garoto, para avisá-lo da hora de partir. Não o viu ali. Será que estaria escondido em algum canto do grande quarto? Procurou Tarble por todo o lugar.

- Príncipe Tarble...? Onde está Vossa Alteza...?

Nada. Nem sinal do garoto.

- Alteza...?

Onde ele estaria? Acionou o rastreador, à procura de Tarble. O aparelho emitiu vários bipes, até que Raneban leu o visor, que apontava a localização exata.

- Como ele conseguiu sair daqui?

*

No outro quarto, ouviam-se gemidos de um garoto. A mesma voz de garoto berrou furiosa:

- SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO SABE TIRAR UM CURATIVO DIREITO, VERME INÚTIL?!

- Desculpe Alteza, vou tomar mais cuidado...

- Bom mesmo... Ou vou me encarregar de te fazer em pedacinhos!

Tomou mais cuidado ao retirar o curativo. Quando terminou, viu o ferimento e disse:

- Impressionante...

- O que é tão impressionante? – perguntou o garoto com impaciência.

- É a velocidade da cicatrização do ferimento, príncipe Vegeta. Já está na metade do processo. Creio que amanhã mesmo Vossa Alteza já pode retomar os treinamentos.

O novo curativo foi posto no ferimento e, em seguida, foram colocadas faixas em volta das costas e do abdome do garoto. Logo depois, Vegeta ficou sozinho no quarto. Desceu da cama e, com a camiseta na mão, pronta para vestir, viu o pai chegar.

- O que quer? – perguntou sem olhar para o rei.

Fez uma cara de dor. O ferimento nas costas ainda o incomodava. Encarou o pai com seu típico olhar frio. Não estava muito a fim de papo, pois seu pai havia causado aquele ferimento. Graças a isso, ficaria sem treinar por um dia.

- O que te disseram a respeito do ferimento? – perguntou o rei.

- Só vou voltar a treinar amanhã... Que tédio! Esses treinos estão me enchendo! Quando posso ter uma missão?

- Peça ao grande Freeza te designar uma missão. Também acho que já está na hora de pôr em prática o que você treinou.

- E o Tarble? Vai mesmo partir hoje?

- Vai. Ainda hoje.

Nisso, o rei Vegeta saiu. O pequeno príncipe vestiu a blusa e olhou para a sua direita.

- Pode sair daí, Tarble! Eu sei que é você!

O outro saiu da penumbra. Parecia tristonho.

- Então é verdade... – Vegeta encarou o irmão, mas sem aquela frieza toda. – Você vai mesmo ser mandado para outro planeta...

- Sim, mano...

- Por quê?

- Porque eu sou fraco... E o papai disse que aqui no planeta Vegeta os fracos não têm vez...

O príncipe Vegeta se lembrou do que aconteceu na véspera. Mais precisamente, a conversa entre o rei e Raneban.

"_... Por que o príncipe Tarble não foi para outro planeta?"_

"_Eu o mantenho aqui porque quero mostrar a todos que neste planeta os fracos não têm vez, e que eles não passam de estorvo." _

Seu irmão era considerado um estorvo pelo pai, mas ele não o via assim. Apenas achava que ele era muito ingênuo. Mas...

"_... Eu odeio o Tarble desde que ele nasceu..."_

Notava que, toda vez que o pai e o irmão se cruzavam pelo caminho, o rei olhava Tarble com um ódio indescritível. Esse ódio ficou ainda mais evidente quando o viu agredir o garoto pela primeira vez, só porque Tarble queria treinar com o irmão.

"_Quero treinar com você! Vamos, Vegeta, diz que sim!!!"_

Olhou mais uma vez para o irmão caçula, que ainda estava cabisbaixo. Tudo o que queria era apenas treinar com ele.

- Tarble – Vegeta disse. – Vamos treinar?

O outro hesitou:

- Mas, mano, você tá ferido!

Vegeta pegou a armadura para vestir, mas sentiu uma dor forte e não aguentou fazê-lo.

- Viu só? – Tarble disse. – Você ainda não está bom...

- Esquece! Vamos treinar, antes que o papai descubra...

Assim, Vegeta saiu com o uniforme azul (igual ao que usaria depois de adulto na Saga Boo) sem a armadura; Tarble foi logo atrás. Os dois saíram de fininho para não levantar suspeitas.

Finalmente, os dois irmãos iriam treinar juntos.


	6. Capítulo 6: Separação

Saiyajin no Ouji Tarble

_(Tarble, o Príncipe Saiyajin)_

Capítulo 6: Separação

Os dois irmãos já estavam treinando há mais ou menos uma hora em uma câmara, sem serem incomodados por ninguém. O combate entre eles seguia de forma frenética, apesar da vantagem clara do mais velho. Trocavam golpes rapidamente, Tarble tentava acompanhar o ritmo de Vegeta; no entanto, não era fácil. Vegeta tentava pegar leve com o irmão, não só por ser um adversário mais fraco, mas tomava cuidado para não se esforçar demais por conta do ferimento.

Um tomou distância do outro. Ambos ofegavam e deram um leve sorriso. Tarble percebeu o sorriso do irmão, era raro ver uma cena dessas.

- E aí? – Vegeta perguntou. – Já cansou? Não quer parar?

- Só quando um de nós vencer, mano...

Nisso, os dois deram continuidade à luta. Tarble desferiu uma série de golpes contra Vegeta, que se esquivou de alguns e bloqueou outros. O caçula da família real estava empolgado, era a primeira vez que treinava com seu irmão. Ele atacou Vegeta de novo, que, na hora de se esquivar, sentiu uma dor aguda no local ainda ferido. Tarble imediatamente estacou.

Os dois desceram ao solo.

- Vegeta, tá tudo bem com você?

- Esquece, Tarble! Vamos continuar!

- Continuar com o quê? – disse uma voz grave, que fez com que os dois garotos se estremecessem. – Posso saber o que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?

Silêncio. Vegeta e Tarble procuravam uma explicação para darem ao pai, que tinha acabado de entrar na câmara.

- Por que não me respondem? – o rei insistiu.

Vegeta tomou a iniciativa:

- O Tarble me pediu pra treinar com ele, e eu vim! Por acaso tenho que te dar satisfações do que eu faço ou deixo de fazer? O rei dos saiyajins não tem nada melhor pra fazer além de xeretar a minha vida e a do meu irmão?

"Esse moleque já está me dando nos nervos com essa rebeldia!", o rei pensou já nervoso. E disse:

- Você é o meu filho, príncipe Vegeta! E você me deve obediência em dobro! Esqueceu que, além de ser seu pai, sou o seu rei? E você não está em posição de me desafiar dessa maneira, porque, além de ser meu filho e carregar o meu nome, você também é meu súdito! Entendeu?

O príncipe Vegeta fez uma cara de desprezo diante das coisas que seu pai acabava de dizer. O rei Vegeta começou a se irritar de verdade:

- E eu já disse mil vezes para não se misturar com esse moleque inútil! Eu não admito que se deixe contagiar com a fraqueza desse fedelho!

O garoto simplesmente cruzou os braços e disse com ar desafiador:

- Dane-se!

- O quê?!

- O que você ouviu!

O rei juntou uma esfera de energia na palma de uma das mãos. Iria aplicar um corretivo naquele moleque rebelde, estivesse ou não estivesse ferido. Ninguém, nem mesmo o filho, tinha direito de questionar sua autoridade. Era uma afronta.

Disparou a bola de ki para atingir o garoto, mas este conseguiu desviar o ataque no mesmo instante. Fazia jus às expectativas que criavam em torno dele, a possibilidade de que seria o lendário Super Saiyajin. Manteve o ar desafiador e o olhar frio, que era tão típico:

- Eu já disse que não te interessa o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer. E um rei que se preze deveria dar prioridade ao planeta e ver se o Freeza não está aprontando alguma trairagem pro nosso lado, e não ficar enchendo o meu saco com essa implicância idiota que tem com o meu irmão! Eu não tô nem aí para o que você acha do Tarble, se ele é fraco ou não! O azar é dele, e se fraqueza pegasse, eu não estaria aqui te desafiando!

- Ora, seu...!

O garoto deu mais um sorriso, e dos arrogantes.

- Nah! Que chateação! Quando se pensa que o treinamento vai ser bom, sempre tem alguém pra atrapalhar!

- Soldados! – o rei vociferou.

Nisso, apareceram dois homens. Eram os mesmos guardas que vigiavam o quarto de Tarble.

- Onde estava a competência de vocês? Passeando por aí?! Como vocês conseguiram deixar esse pirralho escapar?!

- Não sabemos, Majestade... – um deles disse.

- Pois deveriam saber! Soube que durante a troca vocês ficaram jogando conversa fora! Deve ter sido nessa hora que ele fugiu do quarto dele pra amolar o Vegeta! Vocês sabem muito bem que eu não tolero deslizes desse tipo! – acrescentou com um olhar assassino.

O monarca apontou uma das mãos para a dupla, que logo se ajoelhou e começou a implorar por clemência. Aquilo o irritava profundamente e lhe dava muito nojo. Não suportava ver ninguém se acovardando para salvar a própria pele.

- Majestade! Tenha clemência! Prometemos que isso não vai mais se repetir!!!

- Claro que não vai se repetir... – o rei Vegeta disse com sarcasmo. – Porque vocês não vão viver mais pra isso!

E, assim, ele disparou um raio em cada um, atravessando-lhes os corações e, por consequência, tirando-lhes as vidas instantaneamente. Tarble ficou impressionado com a cena, na verdade ficou muito assombrado com aquilo. Nunca tinha visto tão de perto seu pai executar alguém tão friamente. Vegeta – o príncipe – não mostrava reação alguma. Estava acostumado a isso. Percebeu que o irmão caçula se escondia justamente atrás dele.

Raneban apareceu. Toda a confusão tinha lhe chamado a atenção, tanto era que até interrompeu a sua busca pelo príncipe fujão.

- Sargento Raneban – o rei disse sem se virar. – Se estiver procurando pelo seu "protegidinho", ele está aqui! – apontou para Tarble, que se escondia atrás de Vegeta.

Viu que o garoto se escondia apavorado atrás de seu irmão, que por sua vez estava totalmente indiferente àquela situação toda. Em seguida, seu olhar se dirigiu para os dois corpos no chão, que estavam em uma poça de sangue.

Medo justificado de Tarble.

- Tire esse moleque daqui! – o soberano disse bem devagar. – Vou enviá-lo agora para outro planeta! Já tracei a rota que ele vai percorrer no espaço. Ele não fica mais aqui!

Raneban hesitou. O rei percebeu:

- Nem pense em uma tentativa de insubordinação, sargento... Ou você vai ter o mesmo fim que esses dois vermes aí!

O sargento não respondeu. Chamou o garoto:

- Príncipe Tarble!

O garoto, resignado, saiu de perto de seu irmão.

- Por favor, Alteza, venha comigo! É hora de partir.

- Sim, senhor Raneban...

A passos lentos, o pequeno príncipe se aproximou de seu tutor. Estava cabisbaixo e triste. Levantou a cabeça e dirigiu seu olhar para Vegeta. Apesar da tristeza que sentia naquele momento em que seria separado de seu irmão, sorriu para ele. E teve uma surpresa: seu sorriso teve resposta.

Vegeta lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

"Obrigado, mano, por me defender quando eu precisei.", Tarble pensou.

O sorriso do irmão mais velho desapareceu, mas, no fundo, ele pensou:

"Se cuida Tarble."

Depois que Raneban e Tarble saíram, o rei encarou o outro filho longamente. Perguntava-se o porquê da rebeldia que existia naquele garoto. Depois disso, começou a andar em direção à porta da câmara. Ouviu o príncipe dizer:

- Hoje mesmo vou pedir uma missão para Freeza. E, de preferência, para partir amanhã! Já estou de saco cheio desses treinos!

Mas ele não saiu da câmara. Exigiu que lhe trouxessem os saibaimen para continuar com o treino. A dor do ferimento já tinha passado e concluiu que estava em condições de seguir com seu treinamento. E assim fez.

*

Raneban e Tarble chegaram ao local onde já estava uma nave esférica à espera do garoto. Os dois eram escoltados por quatros soldados, além de vigiados pelo rei, que não queria que nada saísse errado dessa vez.

Nada deveria dar errado. O garoto tinha que ir. Só assim se livraria daquele estorvo.

Enquanto isso, Tarble se dirigia à nave que tinha sido preparada para a viagem. Mas parou no meio do caminho. Olhou para trás e as lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos. Aquela partida já estava fazendo seu coração doer. Era uma partida sem despedida. Sem ninguém da família para se despedir.

Começou a soluçar, mas logo parou. Sentiu uma mão sobre o seu ombro. Olhou para trás e viu Raneban.

- Não chore, Alteza. Seja valente como o seu irmão.

O garoto enxugou as lágrimas e perguntou:

- Senhor Raneban, a gente vai se ver algum dia?

- Talvez sim, Alteza. Não tenho certeza...

Cabisbaixo, Tarble seguiu rumo à nave. Olhou para trás pela última vez e viu, ao longe, seu pai. Em seguida, dirigiu o olhar para seu tutor e disse:

- Obrigado, senhor Raneban... Obrigado por tudo...

Nisso, ele entrou na nave. Instantes depois, ela se fechou e começou a flutuar lentamente. Após ganhar altura suficiente, empreendeu seu voo em altíssima velocidade.

Iria para bem longe, rumo ao desconhecido...


	7. Capítulo 7: Majestade caída 1

Saiyajin no Ouji Tarble

_(Tarble, o Príncipe Saiyajin)_

Capítulo 7: Majestade caída e fogos de artifício (Parte 1)

No dia seguinte à partida de Tarble, Vegeta conseguiu autorização de Freeza para sua primeira missão. Imediatamente ele partiu, junto com Nappa, seu tutor, rumo a um planeta que deveria ser conquistado, a fim de ser vendido por um bom preço. O pequeno príncipe achava que não tinha mais o que fazer em meio a intermináveis treinamentos. Simplesmente queria ação, como qualquer outro saiyajin. E ele era um saiyajin talentoso. Como candidato a Super Saiyajin, não deveria desperdiçar seu talento em treinos sem importância.

Para isso, era preciso enfrentar lutas de verdade. E, com esse pensamento e com a autorização do imperador Freeza, Vegeta partiu para o início de sua busca por poder. Principalmente da transformação lendária em Super Saiyajin.

Já no planeta Vegeta os dias já haviam sido melhores. A desconfiança que pairava sobre os saiyajins em relação a Freeza se tornava cada vez maior. O perigo de uma possível traição ficava cada vez mais palpável.

O imperador já não inspirava a mesma confiança de antes. Muito pelo contrário...

O rei Vegeta andava impaciente de um lado a outro da grande sala do trono. Aquele clima de "guerra fria" já estava lhe dando nos nervos há algum tempo, somada à rebeldia do príncipe Vegeta e aos transtornos causados pelo príncipe Tarble. Já se via livre de seu fraco filho Tarble por definitivo, e livre de Vegeta por algum tempo. Era tempo suficiente para se preocupar unicamente com a situação na qual os saiyajins estavam envolvidos.

E era algo que soava muito mais grave do que aparentava. A maioria dos saiyajins que partiam rumo às missões para cumpri-las não voltava mais. A grande parcela desses guerreiros simplesmente desaparecia dos rastreadores. E o pior: eram missões até fáceis. Fáceis demais.

O rei suspeitava de alguma série de emboscadas contra seu povo. E eram suspeitas muito graves.

Para completar, Freeza sabia da lenda do Super Saiyajin. O mito já havia chegado aos ouvidos do imperador. E era de conhecimento do rei que ele temia essa lenda. Freeza parecia entender que os saiyajins eram uma ameaça ao seu império. Mas o imperador queria seu filho mais velho, para ficar sob sua custódia. Queria o talentoso príncipe e candidato a Super Saiyajin a seu serviço.

Envolver seu filho Vegeta nisso fora a gota d'água.

Decidiu ir até Freeza. Se ele iria trair o rei, o rei Vegeta o trairia primeiro. Chamou os melhores guerreiros para invadir a nave do imperador, como parte de seu plano de insurreição contra Freeza. A segunda parte simplesmente consistia em matá-lo e tomar o poder.

Dentre os guerreiros de sua elite estava Raneban.

- Majestade – ele disse. – Não acha que esse plano é muito precipitado?

- Não. – o rei respondeu secamente.

- Mas... Mas não conhecemos o poder de Freeza...

- Pra mim, não interessam as suas opiniões! Eu vou liderar esse ataque e não admito que ninguém me questione!

- Mas pode ser que o Freeza seja mais forte que Vossa Majestade!

O rei se enfureceu com o que Raneban acabava de dizer. Soava como uma grande heresia. Simplesmente desferiu um forte soco contra o sargento, descarregando a sua fúria nesse golpe. Foi lançado contra uma das paredes do palácio, onde ficou o buraco gerado pelo impacto.

- Como ousa dizer tamanha asneira?! Se você está com tanto medo, fique! Não preciso de covardes no meu grupo de guerreiros de elite!

Pegou Raneban pela gola do uniforme e o pôs cara a cara com ele:

- Escute bem, sargento Raneban, seu verme inútil! Cale a sua maldita boca, ou eu te arranco a língua neste mesmo momento! Ou pior, te transformo em pó! E lembre-se disso... Eu sou o rei Vegeta, e sou o rei dos saiyajins. Não sou rei à toa, e fiz por merecer esse título... Só o saiyajin mais forte dentre todos merece ser rei! E esse sou eu, entendeu?

Nisso, ele largou – leia-se jogou – Raneban no chão, e com violência. Em seguida, deu as costas e saiu seguido pelos outros guerreiros escolhidos para a invasão. Quanto ao sargento, este ainda ficou deitado no chão por alguns minutos, a fim de se recuperar do golpe violento que havia acabado de receber do rei.

Em seguida, ele se levantou ainda meio tonto. Andou sem direção definida, só queria sair de lá da sala do trono. Aquilo que o rei ia fazer naquele momento era loucura, Raneban pensou enquanto caminhava. Pior, poderia ser um suicídio, se os boatos acerca do poder de Freeza fossem verdadeiros.

Quando percebeu, estava à porta de uma taverna, muito frequentada pelos guerreiros, principalmente quando retornavam de missões bem-sucedidas. Até aí, nada de mais, mas algo no chão chamou a sua atenção. Uma mancha de sangue, que apontava lá para dentro. De lá, escutou um mar de gargalhadas, que abafavam uma voz irritada e ao mesmo tempo desesperada.

De repente, viu alguém sair em meio às risadas de lá de dentro. Era um guerreiro de classe baixa (reconheceu pelo resto de traje que ele ainda exibia), que estava gravemente ferido e saía cambaleando do local. Reconheceu nele o guerreiro Bardock, que era bastante poderoso para sua classe. Estava completamente transtornado e também parecia bastante atormentado.

Bardock começou a correr, mas, após dar apenas alguns passos, esbarrou em Raneban. De imediato, o sargento da elite sentiu como se tivesse tomado um grande choque. Estranhamente, surgiu na sua mente uma cena aterradora. Ainda em estado de choque, teve uma visão de um planeta se tornando poeira cósmica. _"Vejam estes lindos fogos de artifício!"_, ecoava uma voz assustadora. Em seguida, a mesma voz deu uma gargalhada. Ficou ainda mais aterrorizado ao reconhecer o planeta que se transformara em fogos de artifício.

Raneban caiu atordoado no chão e Bardock seguiu sua corrida desembestada para longe da taverna, deixando alguns rastros de sangue. O único que entendia a razão dessa corrida desenfreada do soldado estava ali no chão, com as mãos na cabeça e tão transtornado quanto o outro saiyajin.

- Não... Não pode ser... – o sargento murmurava. – Será que isso é verdade? Parece... Tão real...!

- Pra onde foi aquele doido? – perguntou um guerreiro que acabava de sair da taverna. – Deve ter pirado e resolveu ir até o rei... Como se o rei fosse ouvir um reles soldado de classe baixa...

Raneban, que se recuperava aos poucos do choque mental que havia sofrido, se levantou e perguntou:

- Por que dizem que o soldado Bardock ficou doido?

- Ele tá assim desde que voltou da missão lá no planeta Kanassa. Ele diz ter visões, e desta vez aquele maluco disse que viu o planeta Vegeta explodir, e que a gente deveria atacar o Grande Freeza, antes que fosse tarde demais... Aí todos nós caímos na gargalhada, porque era uma piada, no mínimo! Nós somos poderosos, e o nosso rei é mais ainda! Ninguém o venceria! Além disso, o príncipe é o lendário Super Saiyajin...

Raneban saiu correndo, sem esperar que o soldado terminasse as bravatas que dizia em relação à superioridade dos saiyajins.

- Eu, hein... Que bicho mordeu esse cara?

"Planeta Kanassa... Visões... Missão da equipe do soldado Bardock... Ele voltou desacordado da missão... Teve visões... É claro, os kanassajins têm essa habilidade de prever o futuro através de visões... Maldição... Essas visões..."

O sargento tentava montar as peças do quebra-cabeça que estava em sua mente, desde que Bardock havia esbarrado nele. Quando, por fim, conseguiu juntar todas as peças, estacou. Começou a suar frio, em seu rosto estava estampada uma expressão de puro terror.

"Não... Não pode ser... A visão que eu tive... Era a visão do soldado Bardock...!"

"_Vejam estes lindos fogos de artifício!"_

"Fogos de artifício... Não... Não é possível... Não pode ser verdade... O planeta Vegeta... Freeza... Explosão... Fogos de artifício... Maldito...! Maldito Freeza...! Ele vai explodir o planeta Vegeta!!!"

Nisso, Raneban saiu mais uma vez correndo em disparada. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.


	8. Capítulo 8: Majestade caída 2

Saiyajin no Ouji Tarble

_(Tarble, o Príncipe Saiyajin)_

Capítulo 8: Majestade caída e fogos de artifício (Parte 2)

- Aquele desgraçado do Freeza vai explodir a gente! – Raneban disse para si mesmo enquanto corria. – E aqueles idiotas da taverna não acreditaram nele! Se ele for até o rei, não vai adiantar! Aquele cabeça-dura do rei Vegeta jamais daria atenção a um soldado de classe baixa, mesmo que fosse algo grave como essa visão!

Ligou o rastreador, a fim de localizar o rei. O equipamento bipou várias vezes, até dar a localização exata.

- Droga! - exclamou. – Ele já partiu!

O rastreador bipou de novo, até detectar outra fonte de energia. Olhou para o alto.

- A nave de Freeza...

Novos bipes do rastreador. Dessa vez, Raneban detectou duas grandes fontes de ki.

- Ele já está lá!

Nisso, levantou voo em direção à grande nave de Freeza, que não estava a uma altitude muito grande. Tinha que avisar ao rei da grande tragédia que estaria por vir. E ainda torcia para que alguém mais acreditasse em Bardock. Ele havia acreditado, a visão parecia assustadoramente real.

Ao chegar à nave, deu logo de cara com cinco soldados de Freeza. Mas desses cinco, quatro já estavam mortos, e um ainda agonizava. Raneban não deu importância, seguiu seu caminho pelo corredor, orientando-se pelo seu rastreador.

Tinha que encontrar o rei de qualquer maneira.

Começou a correr no ritmo dos bipes emitidos pelo aparelhinho. Seguia a direção apontada por ele, que sempre indicava os corredores onde existiam rastros de sangue e cheiro de morte. Nada mais eram do que provas de que o rei Vegeta e seus guerreiros escolhidos haviam passado por ali.

Raneban corria sem parar sequer para tomar algum fôlego. Os corredores eram longos e repletos de cadáveres. Os guerreiros que ainda estavam vivos tentavam atacá-lo, mas eram logo nocauteados. O som dos passos apressados e a respiração ofegante ditavam o ritmo daquela busca alucinada pelo rei.

O rastreador começou a emitir sinais mais intensos. As leituras de energia estavam próximas. Faltavam apenas alguns metros, e ele começou a ouvir um rebuliço.

"Estou chegando!", pensou. "Preciso evitar o pior!"

Chegava ao fim daquele labirinto. Avistou uma porta, para a qual o rastreador apontou. A porta estava aberta, mas Raneban não entrou. Viu a cena que começava a se desenrolar lá dentro. O rei apontava para Freeza um dedo em riste, logo atrás estavam seus guerreiros escolhidos.

- Eu vou matar você – era a voz do rei. – E serei o senhor do universo!

- Acha que vai ser tão simples assim? – Freeza perguntou irônico. – Seus homens não estão tremendo de medo?

O rei olhou para trás, para os seus soldados. Viu o medo nos rostos de cada um. "Covardes!", pensou.

- Maldição...! – praguejou.

Partiu para o ataque, com um soco pronto para acertar a cara do imperador. Mas, imóvel e movendo apenas a cabeça para a sua direita, se esquivou do golpe. O rei se enfureceu. Tentou outro soco, porém Freeza simplesmente se abaixou para evitar o golpe.

"_... Pode ser que o Freeza seja mais forte que Vossa Majestade!"_

Seria possível? Seria possível que aquele imbecil do Raneban estivesse com a razão? Freeza, mais forte que o rei Vegeta? Só podia ser um pesadelo.

Mas não era. Era real, ele estava mesmo cara a cara com aquele verme traiçoeiro e nojento, que tinha se esquivado tão facilmente de dois golpes do saiyajin mais poderoso do planeta.

Percebeu que para Freeza isso não era nada. Mas era tarde demais. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o imperador desferiu o golpe fatal. Um simples soco no rosto do rei, que caiu já sem vida.

Do colar que ele tinha, caiu o medalhão real. Justamente aos pés de Freeza.

- Rei Vegeta! – um dos soldados gritou.

Os guerreiros foram acudir o rei, na esperança de que ele ainda estivesse com vida. Enquanto via a cena, Freeza pisou no medalhão e o despedaçou. Disse:

- O rei de vocês foi derrotado... Não gostariam de vingá-lo?

O grupo de guerreiros não aceitou a provocação. O imperador retirou o rastreador que estava usando e disparou um raio pelos olhos. O ataque desintegrou todos de uma vez.

- Isso era o melhor que os saiyajins podiam fazer?

- Essa não!!! – Raneban murmurou, temendo ser ouvido. – O rei... Está morto...!

O terror mais uma vez se apoderou do sargento Raneban. Ele ficou paralisado por alguns segundos, que pareciam uma eternidade. Ouviu mais uma vez a voz de Freeza:

- Vamos ver os fogos de artifício do planeta Vegeta.

Lembrou-se da visão que tivera ao esbarrar com Bardock. A visão do planeta Vegeta se tornando poeira estelar. Ainda espiando pela porta aberta, viu uma escotilha se abrir, e Freeza subir. Surgia de seu dedo indicador uma pequena esfera de energia, que cresceu instantaneamente ao mesmo tempo em que ecoava uma gargalhada.

Raneban correu até uma janela e viu, diante do imperador, vários guerreiros. Reconheceu um deles, o único saiyajin no meio daquela confusão, com o uniforme em farrapos e gravemente ferido. O cabelo inconfundível e a faixa vermelha na testa. Como ele conseguiu chegar até lá naquele estado?

- SOLDADO BARDOCK!!! – exclamou. – Como...?

Pelo jeito, ninguém acreditou nele, e ele resolveu defender o planeta por conta própria. Mas não teve chance, a imensa esfera de energia de Freeza começou a tragar todos, até atingir o planeta e envolvê-lo numa grande explosão. Ouviu a gargalhada assustadora daquela visão.

- Que maravilhoso! – escutou a voz de Freeza. – Soldado Zarbon, soldado Dodoria, vejam isto! Vejam estes lindos fogos de artifício!

E a gargalhada assustadora ecoou mais uma vez pela nave, enquanto o planeta Vegeta se desintegrava, restando, da grande explosão, apenas centelhas e poeira cósmica. Raneban assistiu impotente a tudo. O que ele poderia fazer? Tinha chegado tarde demais e, mesmo que chegasse a tempo, o rei dificilmente lhe daria atenção.

- Desgraçado...! Freeza desgraçado...! Traidor sujo...! – murmurou. – Se eu tivesse chegado a tempo... A história poderia ser diferente...!

Ocorreu-lhe uma ideia, que era preciso colocar logo em prática. Ligou o rastreador mais uma vez, e este lhe apontou uma direção específica. Saiu correndo, seguindo as indicações do aparelho.

Que ideia Raneban teve?


	9. Capítulo 9: Cara a cara com o carrasco

Saiyajin no Ouji Tarble

_(Tarble, o Príncipe Saiyajin)_

Capítulo 9: Cara a cara com o carrasco

Raneban saiu correndo mais uma vez, logo que se recuperou do choque de ver seu planeta natal ser explodido por Freeza. Tinha surgido em sua mente uma ideia, que esperava colocar logo em prática. Novamente, acionou o rastreador, que apontou para o local de destino. Correndo a mil, seguiu todas as indicações do aparelho, até avistar uma porta fortemente guardada por quatro sentinelas.

"Vou ter que me livrar deles, se quiser entrar lá", pensou, enquanto estava escondido numa das curvas do final do corredor.

Apontou uma das mãos para a direção de onde vinha. Carregou uma esfera de energia e a disparou, provocando uma explosão no corredor. Evidentemente, isso chamou a atenção deles. A um sinal, combinaram que dois deles iriam averiguar o que havia sido aquilo. O rastreador de Raneban acusou a aproximação da dupla. O saiyajin, diante disso, decidiu surpreendê-los. Desferiu um chute na nuca do primeiro e, em seguida, deu um potente soco na barriga do segundo. O rastreador analisou o ki deles e constatou que estavam mortos.

Raneban se posicionou de novo, no mesmo lugar. Respirou fundo e permaneceu imóvel por uns dez minutos, até que os outros dois guardas resolveram ir à procura dos companheiros. Eles foram direto à armadilha de Raneban, que aplicou mais um forte soco em um deles – chegou a atravessar o peito – e um poderoso chute no rosto do último. Mais uma vez, o rastreador acusou a morte deles.

"Ótimo. Agora é só entrar", ele pensou.

Quando chegou à porta, notou a presença de um teclado numérico. Com dedos ágeis, digitou todas as combinações possíveis para uma senha, até que, num estalo, a porta se abriu, dando acesso à sala do computador central da nave. Raneban entrou e se dirigiu até a máquina. Como um _hacker_ experimentado, batia furiosa e rapidamente as teclas do computador, até encontrar o que lhe interessava: rotas de viagens pelo espaço afora.

"Muito bem, agora tenho que encontrar as duas rotas que me interessam. É só questão de tempo para que os paus-mandados a serviço de Freeza me descubram com os rastreadores deles, e com os vigias que eu matei. Preciso encontrar o príncipe Vegeta e o príncipe Tarble o mais rápido que eu puder, ou aquele desgraçado pode pegar os dois antes!"

Encontrou as rotas que queria e conectou o rastreador ao computador através de um cabo de dados. Logo que conectou, começou a baixar para o aparelhinho as descrições das rotas que tinha encontrado. Enquanto isso, o rastreador acusou a aproximação de algumas fontes de energia.

"Essa coisa tem que andar logo, ou senão estarei frito!"

- Vamos, anda logo! – disse.

As informações chegavam rapidamente ao aparelho do saiyajin, que esperava impacientemente pela finalização do _download_ das informações sobre as rotas dos dois príncipes. Os kis acusados pelo rastreador se aproximavam a cada segundo.

- Depressa! Vamos, não tenho todo o tempo do mundo!

À medida que o tempo passava, Raneban suava frio. Tinha que sair logo dali, pois tinha se infiltrado num grande vespeiro. Na verdade, a nave de Freeza era muito pior do que um vespeiro. Entrar nela para enfrentar o imperador era o mesmo que assinar a própria sentença de morte.

Se nem mesmo o rei Vegeta, que era o saiyajin mais poderoso do planeta, conseguiu sobreviver, quais seriam as chances de um mero sargento se safar? Pela lógica, nenhuma. Mas não saberia o resultado na prática se não tentasse.

Nisso, os soldados de Freeza chegaram à sala do computador central, no mesmo instante em que Raneban escutou uma voz metálica dizer:_ "Download concluído!"_

- Quem diria... Encontramos um saiyajin...

A voz vinha de um homem de pele esverdeada, longos cabelos verdes em uma trança e rosto delicado. Raneban reconheceu aquela figura de imediato. Era Zarbon, considerado braço direito de Freeza. Já o havia visto antes, quando Freeza havia aparecido com seus asseclas – Zarbon e Dodoria – no planeta Vegeta.

Agora eles estavam ali, frente a frente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, saiyajin?

- Não é da sua conta... Pau-mandado! Agora... Me deixe sair daqui, preciso ir embora! – disse com sarcasmo.

- Nem pensar... Inseto!

- Não sou um inseto, e não aceito ofensas de um pau-mandado!

Após dizer isso, Raneban carregou uma esfera de energia na mão direita e apontou para Zarbon.

- Agora sai da minha frente, eu tenho que ir, pau-mandado!

- Nem pensar... Quem é você para me dar ordens?

- Meu nome é Raneban. Já é o bastante pra saber.

- Grande coisa... Um sargento saiyajin desafiando um poderoso soldado de elite de Freeza... Você está me subestimando!

- E você acha que, vendo você se gabar, vou me borrar de medo? Não, isso não faz parte da minha personalidade, "soldado" Zarbon. Não mesmo...

Nesse momento, Raneban disparou um raio contra Zarbon, que logo conseguiu se esquivar.

- Ataquem esse inseto saiyajin! – o soldado de Freeza ordenou aos outros.

Os guerreiros atacaram Raneban juntos. O sargento se viu em meio ao monte formado por aqueles guerreiros e expandiu seu ki, a fim de mandá-los para bem longe. Em seguida, pequenos grupos foram atacá-lo, mas o saiyajin conseguiu se livrar de todos depois de vários golpes e raios.

Enquanto isso, Zarbon assistia a tudo de braços cruzados e com expressão impassível.

Raneban, por seu turno, terminou de derrotar os guerreiros de Freeza. Encarou Zarbon com seu olhar mais gelado possível e permitiu-se um sorriso confiante. Todo saiyajin adorava um desafio. E Raneban não era exceção.

- Tudo bem – disse o homem de cabelo verde. – Eu subestimei você, saiyajin. Mas não vou deixar você sair, seja lá com que informação que você baixou...

- Certo – respondeu o sargento com mais uma dose de sarcasmo. – Se você quer lutar, pau-mandado... Então vamos lutar agora!

Raneban partiu ao ataque, já com um soco armado para acertar o rosto de Zarbon, mas este se esquivou ao mesmo tempo em que segurou a mão do saiyajin. Ainda sem soltá-lo, o soldado de Freeza desferiu-lhe uma cotovelada, que o jogou no chão. Só que Raneban não era do tipo que desistia fácil. Levantou-se rapidamente e conseguiu acertar um chute nas costas do adversário.

O sargento saiyajin não deu refresco e logo desferiu uma sequência de socos e chutes contra Zarbon. Este bloqueou parte dos golpes e revidou lançando uma esfera de energia contra Raneban. No entanto, a luta foi interrompida.

Freeza havia acabado de baixar por lá.

- Soldado Zarbon, posso saber o que está fazendo? Por que ainda não matou esse verme saiyajin inútil?

Zarbon não respondeu, apenas olhou para o imperador. Raneban, por seu turno, o encarava com fúria. Se pudesse, partiria para cima daquele lagarto asqueroso e faria com que ele pagasse pela destruição de seu planeta. Mas não podia fazer isso. A imagem dele matando o rei Vegeta e todos os guerreiros que ali estavam reaparecia em sua mente, mostrando que não poderia tomar uma atitude tão insana.

Foi então que um arrepio correu pela sua espinha.

- Vejo que você escapou, não é, saiyajin? – Freeza disse.

Raneban limpou o sangue da boca e grunhiu. "Desgraçado!", pensou. "Maldito... Se eu pudesse..."

- Parece que você também viu todo o espetáculo... Sabia que o rastreador não estava errado. Bem... Não posso deixar você fugir e correr o risco de deixar esse "segredinho" chegar aos ouvidos dos sobreviventes...

"Droga! Como ele sabia do meu plano?!"

- Acho que serei obrigado a fazer aqui uma "queima de arquivo"...

Um único pensamento lhe ocorreu. Não era uma solução lá muito honrosa, mas, se queria salvar sua pele e não pôr seu plano todo a perder, teria que fazer isso.

Teria que fugir.

Saiu em disparada rumo à porta. Freeza mirou seu dedo indicador para ele e disparou um raio. Por sorte, acertou apenas o rastreador. Raneban avançou rumo ao corredor, não precisava lamentar a perda de seu aparelho, porque tinha conseguido memorizar as duas rotas que havia baixado. Correu ainda mais pelo labirinto de corredores, procurando sair logo daquele lugar.

Ele era a única testemunha da destruição do planeta Vegeta, precisava escapar com vida para arquitetar um plano de vingança, envolvendo os dois príncipes. Mas, em mais uma curva do corredor, deu de cara com Freeza, que havia aparecido do nada. Tentou fazer o caminho de volta, mas foi se virar pra dar de cara com Zarbon e Dodoria.

Estava frito.

Voou desesperadamente pra cima dos dois soldados, mas um raio acertou-lhe o ombro. Depois disso, levou um golpe no rosto, vindo de Dodoria. Raneban se levantou, mas Freeza disparou mais um raio que, dessa vez, o acertou em cheio e o fez cair sem sentidos.

- Não vale a pena desperdiçar a minha energia para pulverizar esse saiyajin... Nem há necessidade de verificar o rastreador, ele já está morto! Mandem levá-lo para o necrotério!

- Sim, grande Freeza! – Zarbon e Dodoria disseram ao mesmo tempo em que reverenciavam o imperador.

- Ótimo. Bem, nosso "segredinho" agora está seguro. Vou até a minha sala para avisar os sobreviventes sobre a colisão de um meteorito que causou uma catástrofe... A destruição do planeta Vegeta...

Não pôde conter uma gargalhada depois de ouvir sua própria farsa e se retirou naquele momento, iria pôr sua ideia em prática e pensar em como tutelaria o agora órfão príncipe Vegeta. Se a lenda daquela raça fosse verdadeira, Freeza estaria com um Super Saiyajin a seu serviço. E quanto ao outro príncipe – Tarble – este não lhe interessava, era fraco demais para ser seu subordinado.


	10. Capítulo 10: Alone in Lone

Saiyajin no Ouji Tarble

_(Tarble, o Príncipe Saiyajin)_

Capítulo 10: Alone in Lone

No céu alaranjado, surgiu um ponto brilhante ao longe. Segundos depois, despencava um meteoro flamejante e redondo em direção ao solo. Em seguida, a forte explosão.

No local do impacto, havia uma grande cratera em meio a uma floresta de árvores grandes e retorcidas. Na grande cratera, estava o "meteoro". Na verdade, era uma nave espacial redonda, para longas jornadas. A porta se abriu lentamente e dela saiu uma criança ainda pequena. Vestia uniforme azul, luvas e botas brancas, armadura da mesma cor e com ombreiras. A criança em questão era um menino franzino, de cabelos negros espetados e olhos da mesma coloração e, além disso, possuía uma cauda.

Era ele, o pequeno Tarble, que chegava ao seu destino depois de meses hibernando em sua nave.

Olhou para o local à sua volta. Ligou o rastreador e começou a ler as informações acerca do planeta onde estava. Com quatro anos de idade, já sabia usar bem o aparelho. Através dele, ficou sabendo que o planeta se chamava Lone, tinha um clima quente e úmido e sua superfície era 30% de florestas, 30% de planícies com vegetação rasteira, e o restante era pântano – no continente, que ocupava 45% da superfície. Os outros 55% eram ocupados pelo oceano.

"Então foi para cá que eu fui mandado...", ele pensou. "Pelo jeito, deve ser muito longe do planeta Vegeta..."

Ativou o rastreador de novo, pesquisando por mais informações. Não achou e voltou à nave, onde conferiu o computador de bordo. Procurou ali a rota que havia sido pré-programada para ele. Descobriu que o planeta Lone se localizava nos extremos da Galáxia do Sul. Não foram poucos meses de viagem. Muito pelo contrário. A viagem havia durado aproximadamente um ano e meio. Na verdade, estava com quatro anos e meio de idade e tinha hibernado na nave por um ano e meio, até chegar aos confins do universo.

Por isso, as suas articulações doíam um pouco.

- É... O meu pai me odiava mesmo... Pra me mandar tão longe...

Não sentia mais tanta tristeza ao dizer isso, já se sentia meio anestesiado desse ódio do qual foi vítima por várias vezes. Apesar disso, tinha uma pontinha de revolta em sua voz. Que culpa ele tinha de ter nascido tão fraco? Em teoria, nenhuma. Mas o pai achava que ele era o culpado, que ele deveria ter nascido poderoso também.

Isso já não importava, precisava apenas conhecer melhor aquele planeta para saber viver nele.

Tarble flutuou e começou a voar, olhando com seus curiosos olhos infantis cada paisagem por onde passava. Passava por cima de copas roxas de enormes árvores de troncos amarelos. Depois, avistou uma vegetação mais baixa e retorcida, de várias cores. Em seguida, viu o pântano cinzento e aparentemente assustador. Após isso, viu o oceano e suas águas na cor azul-turquesa.

Após dar uma volta no planeta Lone, voltou ao local de onde havia começado, com uma constatação surpreendente: o planeta era desabitado. Existiam apenas animais. Resumindo: ele estava sozinho, entregue à sua própria sorte.

"_Vegeta nasceu com sorte... Já Tarble apenas teve sorte em nascer..."_

Muitas eram as frases desse tipo, que ele havia escutado de seu pai, quando ele conversava com Raneban ou Nappa. Toda vez que Tarble conseguia entrar de fininho na sala do trono escutava coisas semelhantes.

Agora ele estava lá, totalmente sozinho. Teria que ter sorte pra viver ali... Na verdade, teria que ter sorte para pelo menos sobreviver no planeta Lone. Sem contar que teria que amadurecer muito cedo.

Sentou-se na grama perto da cratera feita pela aterrissagem e abraçou os joelhos, metendo a cabeça entre eles. Suspirou. Estava acostumado com a solidão, mas não com a solidão total.

Sim, era solitário, mas mesmo assim tinha quem se importava com ele. Raneban era como seu pai, algo como um "pai postiço". Dava-lhe a atenção que o próprio pai não lhe dava. Principalmente naquelas horas em que se sentia mais sozinho.

E tinha seu irmão. Certo, ele era mais distante, mas vez ou outra se aproximava dele. E não lhe saía da cabeça o dia em que Vegeta o protegera do ataque do pai.

Mas esse momento de pensamento foi interrompido bruscamente por um rugido selvagem e um barulho de metal sendo amassado. Foi quando o rastreador detectou uma fonte de energia.

Tarble olhou para trás e deu de cara com uma espécie de dinossauro preto de listras azuis; lembrava um tiranossauro, mas tinha uma crista. O réptil tinha enormes presas inferiores, que se projetavam para fora da boca, parecendo presas de javali.

O pequeno saiyajin pôs os olhos em um dos pés do animal. Debaixo dele, a nave na qual havia chegado tinha se transformado em ferro velho retorcido, despedaçado e em curto-circuito.

- Essa... Não...! – balbuciou o garoto.

O réptil, disposto a abocanhar o pequeno saiyajin, abriu a boca e rugiu com vontade bem perto dele. O rugido fez um vendaval bem na cara dele, fazendo o cabelo balançar para trás e o nariz sentir um mau hálito insuportável.

Quando o animal resolveu transformar Tarble em sua janta, o pequeno saiyajin rapidamente decolou, ficando logo acima dele. O dinossauro tentou mordê-lo no alto, mas o garoto se esquivou de todas as dentadas do bicho. Depois de várias tentativas, ele se cansou e botou a língua para fora, totalmente exausto. Quando o bicho estava distraído, ele o surpreendeu com um golpe certeiro no pescoço e o derrubou no chão.

Nisso, sentiu fome. Olhou para aquele dinossauro caído e logo se aproximou dele. Não iria reagir tão cedo depois do golpe. Tarble observou o animal detidamente e começou a se lembrar de algumas lições de sobrevivência, que havia aprendido com Raneban, caso ele fosse enviado para alguma missão no futuro.

Desde pequenos, os saiyajins aprendiam essas lições básicas de sobrevivência, aliando-as aos seus instintos de caçadores.

Depois de algumas horas, o dinossauro tornou-se seu jantar. Certo, não era uma comida lá muito saborosa, mas para uma primeira refeição feita por ele mesmo, não estava de todo mal.

Assim que terminou de se alimentar com a carne assada – após meses de hibernação – olhou para os destroços de sua nave. Não havia sobrado absolutamente nada inteiro ali. Somente ferro retorcido e peças quebradas. Isso significava apenas uma coisa: não tinha mais como sair daquele planeta.

Agora é que estava realmente sozinho.

Começou a anoitecer em Lone e, ao mesmo tempo, começou a chover. Rapidamente, encontrou uma folha bem larga de uma árvore de copa roxa e pôs nela os outros pedaços – sem assar – de carne de sua primeira caça.

A chuva começou a ficar mais forte, enquanto Tarble voava à procura de abrigo. O pequeno príncipe saiyajin desprendeu mais energia para voar mais rápido, à medida que a chuva se tornava mais abundante. Já bastante molhado, após alguns minutos de voo, ele avistou uma caverna e aterrissou em frente a ela.

Entrou e colocou, num canto, a trouxa feita de folha contendo a carne. Em seguida, se desfez da armadura, das luvas, das botas e do rastreador.

- Nossa, que frio! – disse, enquanto esfregava os braços. – Acabei me encharcando todo!

Formou uma pequena esfera de ki num dedo, a fim de iluminar aquele local escuro. Encontrou alguns gravetos e juntou-os próximos às suas coisas.

- Que sorte! Pelo menos vou ficar aquecido esta noite! Mas... É uma pena que minha nave foi destruída... Vou ter que ficar aqui sozinho...

Pegou uma parte dos gravetos e os pôs na sua frente. Depois, disparou um pequeno raio, que foi o suficiente para acender a fogueira que o aqueceria durante toda aquela noite. Ajeitou as botas e as luvas como um travesseiro e se deitou.

Enquanto olhava para a luz trêmula daquela fogueira, pensava:

"Eu queria saber como o meu irmão está... E também o senhor Raneban... Sinto falta deles..."

Após algum tempo olhando para as chamas da fogueira, adormeceu. Era a sua primeira noite de muitas que passaria naquele planeta solitário...


	11. Capítulo 11: Você não está mais sozinho

Saiyajin no Ouji Tarble

_(Tarble, o Príncipe Saiyajin)_

Capítulo 11: "Você não está mais sozinho"

Meses se passaram após sua chegada ao planeta Lone. Tarble já conhecia muito bem cada palmo daquele lugar, e já sabia o que era comestível ou não. Aos cinco anos de idade, já sabia muito bem o que era sobrevivência.

E o que era solidão.

Mas as coisas mudariam a partir daquele momento, pois uma nave em forma de disco cromado acabava de invadir a atmosfera do planeta Lone. A nave despencava a uma velocidade enorme, puxada pela gravidade local. Começava a ficar incandescente por conta disso e do contato com a atmosfera.

O rastreador de Tarble apitava freneticamente, acusando a presença de seres vivos naquela nave. Por causa disso, interrompeu sua caçada diária e saiu voando em disparada para o local onde aquele objeto poderia cair e se espatifar.

Queria ver de perto que seres seriam aqueles que chegavam ali. Aumentou sua velocidade de voo, a fim de chegar primeiro lá e matar logo sua curiosidade infantil. Viu a nave se aproximar a grande velocidade. Parecia que o piloto não conseguia reduzir.

A nave cromada estava em rota de colisão com o solo de Lone. Foi então que o pequeno saiyajin decidiu agir.

Pôs-se na frente da nave e estendeu as mãos para frente, com ar decidido. Respirou fundo, preparando-se para o impacto. Iria parar a nave com suas próprias mãos.

A nave se aproximou com tudo. Aquele seria um desafio e tanto para o pequeno príncipe saiyajin desterrado para aquele planeta de ninguém. Provaria para si mesmo que se fortalecera durante o tempo em que estava ali.

E agora era o momento de fazer essa prova.

Decolou em direção à grande nave e sentiu o impacto dela nas suas pequenas mãos. Com um berro selvagem, aumentou seu ki para segurá-la. Com o esforço, seu rosto se contraiu e gotas de suor começaram a escorrer pela face. O esforço era enorme, a nave era grande e pesada e vinha despencando com tudo.

Sentiu os pés se afundando no solo com violência. No entanto, Tarble não largava a nave de jeito nenhum. Estava decidido mesmo a ajudar aquela nave a pousar e disposto a fazer isso para conhecer os seres que estavam lá dentro.

Seu rosto estava banhado em suor, sua franzina musculatura infantil estava retesada. Os pés do garoto faziam dois sulcos bastante fundos no chão. Seus dentes rangiam tanto, que pareciam prestes a se quebrar. Suas mãos pareciam garras, os dedos pareciam querer perfurar a lataria da nave.

Com mais um berro, liberou o resto que ainda tinha de energia e fincou ainda mais os pés no chão. Sentia a adrenalina circular com fúria pelo seu corpo e abastecê-lo com mais energia. Pouco a pouco, a velocidade da nave foi diminuindo, assim como os pés de Tarble iam lentamente se arrastando no solo até que tudo parou.

Arquejante, largou a grande nave, que caiu pesadamente no chão. O rosto do garoto estava com o rosto totalmente encharcado de suor. Nunca tinha usado antes sua força de saiyajin de forma tão intensa. Esgotado, ele caiu para trás.

Não chegou a desmaiar, mas seu corpo não respondia ao que ele queria fazer – no caso, se levantar. Ouviu um leve zunido. Era a porta da nave se abrindo. Em seguida, escutou passos virem na sua direção. Nisso, apareceram três rostos curiosos e, ao mesmo tempo, um pouco temerosos.

Tarble fitou cada um dos três rostos dos recém-chegados. Todos eles tinham pele azul, longos cabelos brancos, e sobrancelhas da mesma cor e olhos amarelos, além de orelhas pontudas _(N/A: como os namekuseijins)_. Um rosto era de uma fêmea, com ar bastante infantil, embora aparentasse ser uma adolescente. O outro era de um jovem de ar desconfiado, e o terceiro rosto era de um ancião. Este perguntou:

- Você está bem, garotinho?

Tarble não conseguiu articular nenhuma palavra, mas sua cauda se agitou de satisfação e em seu rosto surgiu um sorriso cansado. Aquele esforço todo havia drenado todas as suas energias.

O jovem, ao ver a cauda de Tarble se agitar, recuou dois passos para trás, puxando consigo a sua companheira.

- Mestre Hammah! – ele disse. – Ele é um saiyajin!

- Eu sei. – o ancião respondeu coçando o cavanhaque. – Os saiyajins têm fama de serem agressivos...

- Então sai de perto dele! É perigoso!

- Não julgue precipitadamente, Lian. – Hammah disse. – Até porque ele nos ajudou no pouso forçado... Se não fosse por ele, a gente teria se espatifado.

- O Mestre Hammah tem razão. – disse a garota. – Só porque ele é um saiyajin, não quer dizer que ele seja um assassino.

- Todo saiyajin é assassino por natureza, Weri. – Lian disse. – Esqueceu o que eles fizeram ao nosso planeta Hariga? Invadiram o nosso planeta e mataram um monte de harigajins pra depois vender pra Freeza!

- Foi a mando do próprio Freeza, Lian. – Hammah disse. – Os saiyajins são escravos dele, essa é a verdade.

- Mestre Hammah – Weri interveio. – Nós aterrissamos no planeta Vegeta?

- Não. Aqui é o planeta Lone, Weri. Estamos nos extremos da Galáxia Sul, num planeta de ninguém... Melhor dizendo, num planeta de quase ninguém...

O ancião, sem nenhum receio, pegou o pequeno Tarble em seus braços e o levou para a sombra de uma árvore.

- Weri, traga uma daquelas pomadas para ferimentos e um tônico para o pequeno aqui... Por enquanto é o que podemos fazer para retribuir o que ele fez por nós...

Olhou com complacência para o pequeno saiyajin. Com o esforço que tinha feito para salvar aqueles três, ganhou vários arranhões e queimaduras. Percebeu que o uniforme estava velho e bastante gasto. As mãos do garoto estavam com queimaduras, e as luvas praticamente haviam se derretido. As botas estavam com a sola gasta e pareciam tão velhas e gastas quanto o restante do uniforme azul desbotado. E a armadura estava trincada, além de ter uma ombreira quebrada.

- Traga também um uniforme novo para ele... Creio que tenha um igual ao dele aí.

- Sim, Mestre.

Lian observava a cena de longe. "Como eles podem tratar esse saiyajin desse jeito?", pensava. "A raça saiyajin só tem bárbaros assassinos, e esse moleque não é exceção!"

Weri reapareceu com tudo o que Hammah lhe pedira. O ancião tratou os ferimentos de Tarble, que se cicatrizaram rapidamente. O pequeno saiyajin, com isso, conseguiu se mexer para se sentar e olhou para os dois com muita curiosidade. Sorriu e disse:

- Muito obrigado. Não sei como retribuir...

- Nós é que devemos retribuir o que fez, meu jovem... – disse Hammah. – Você nos salvou a vida.

- Vejo que é um saiyajin. – disse Weri. – Qual é o seu nome?

- Meu nome... É Tarble...

- Por que você está num planeta como esse?

O olhar de Tarble se tornou triste.

- Meu pai me exilou pra cá.

- Mas, rapazinho – Hammah atalhou. – Que eu saiba só o rei tem autoridade para exilar alguém. Pelo menos, foi o que ouvi dizer acerca dos saiyajins...

Tarble ficou cabisbaixo e disse:

- O meu pai é o rei dos saiyajins... E me mandou pra cá porque eu sou muito fraco... E ele me odeia por isso. Ele me odeia porque não sou forte como o meu irmão... E até agora eu vivia tão sozinho... Lá no meu planeta ninguém chegava perto de mim... – dizia, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto infantil. – Quase todo mundo me odiava... Até mesmo o meu pai... Aqui é tão ruim... Não tenho ninguém pra conversar... Eu me sinto tão sozinho...

E assim o pequeno saiyajin não conseguiu se segurar e desatou a chorar. Weri o abraçou a fim de confortá-lo, afinal, ele era ainda uma criança. Hammah sentia que a tristeza de Tarble era muito grande, tentava fazer ideia do que ele poderia ter sofrido com a solidão tão próxima. Ele sentia que o garoto dizia a pura verdade.

Lian também começou a sentir o mesmo que Hammah e se comoveu com a cena que testemunhava. Começava a se arrepender de seus julgamentos.

- Ei, garoto – ele disse. – Você não está mais sozinho.

- Não? – Tarble perguntou após parar de chorar.

- Não, pequeno príncipe. – disse Hammah. – Nós estamos aqui.

- Ficaremos aqui até consertarmos a nossa nave. – Lian acrescentou.

- É sério? – o garoto perguntou, ainda tentando acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- É sério – disse Weri. – Depois, você pode até partir com a gente! Ele pode, não pode, pessoal...? – perguntou aos companheiros.

- De minha parte, ele pode. – disse o ancião. – Qual a sua opinião, Lian?

- Vai depender da nave, Mestre Hammah. Primeiro tenho que avaliar os danos que ela sofreu antes, durante e depois da aterrissagem. Suspeito que não tenha sido uma pane comum. Mas, se tudo der certo, talvez o garoto saiyajin possa vir com a gente.

Weri deu a Tarble um gole do tônico. Ele fez a pior careta possível, o gosto era horrivelmente amargo.

- Eca!! – ele exclamou e pôs a língua pra fora – Que coisa amarga!

Ela riu.

- Qual é a graça?

- Você fez uma cara tão engraçada... E aí? Tá se sentindo melhor?

- Tô. É essa coisa que me fez ficar assim?

- Sim, o tônico serve para repor as energias num instante.

*

- Mestre Hammah – Lian disse. – Infelizmente não vamos poder sair daqui.

- Por quê?

- A pane é muito mais grave, afetou todo o sistema elétrico da nave. E suspeito que essa falha seja na verdade uma sabotagem...

- E é possível consertar?

- Bem, Mestre...

A conversa acabou sendo interrompida por um forte rugido.

- Essa não! – Tarble exclamou.

Uma enorme bola de fogo surgiu diante do quarteto. Hammah gritou:

- Pro chão! Joguem-se no chão!

- E a nave...? – Tarble questionou. – E se ela for atingida?

- Esquece a nave, garoto! – Lian disse.

- E como vocês vão embora?

- Não se preocupe! Vamos dar um jeito depois! Reze apenas para sobrar alguma coisa da nave! Agora, pro chão!

Tarble imediatamente obedeceu, Lian transmitia segurança no que havia dito, e isso foi o bastante para ele se jogar no chão. Inevitavelmente, a bola de fogo atingiu a nave avariada em cheio e provocou uma explosão.

- Essa não! – Weri exclamou. – A nave!

- Esquece a nave, Weri! – Lian disse. – As nossas vidas são mais importantes!

- Mas se a gente não fizer nada, vamos ter o mesmo destino da nave!

Tarble se levantou.

- Ela tem razão, esse monstro pode matar a gente. – ele disse. – Não se mexam, eu vou acabar com ele!

- Não é perigoso? – Lian perguntou.

- Um pouco. Mas já derrotei alguns desse tipo.

Hammah percebeu que ele falava com ar de confiança. Sabia que isso era típico de um saiyajin. Ao longo de sua vida, havia conhecido os saiyajins, embora eles não tivessem ido a Hariga apenas para travar alguma amizade. Mesmo assim, não nutria ódio como os demais de sua raça. E aquele garoto era diferente.

O monstro deu as caras. Era uma serpente vermelha, com asas enormes e um chifre no meio da cabeça. Tarble estava ali bem na frente do bicho e aparentava frieza, aquela frieza tão marcante de sua família. Não se podia negar que ele era realmente da família real saiyajin.

- Podem deixar, eu luto com esse monstro. – o garoto disse. – Confiem em mim!


	12. Capítulo 12: Interlúdio Metamorfoses

Saiyajin no Ouji Tarble

_(Tarble, o Príncipe Saiyajin)_

Capítulo 12: Interlúdio – Metamorfoses

A serpente lançou sua língua pegajosa contra Tarble, que saltou para cima de sua cabeça. O garoto correu ao longo da serpente, até chegar a sua cauda. Dali, ele lançou uma esfera de energia contra a cabeça do monstro, que apenas se virou para o garoto e lançou novamente sua língua pegajosa em sua direção. Quando o garoto decolou para escapar do ataque, acabou sendo agarrado pelo pé.

A serpente o pegara com a cauda.

Tarble simplesmente sorriu como uma criança durante uma brincadeira. Aquilo não lhe metia medo. Aumentou sua energia e levantou voo com a serpente enroscada em seu pé. O monstro disparou mais uma bola de fogo, mas o pequeno saiyajin se esquivou e se livrou dele. Porém, a serpente não caiu.

O garoto a agarrou pela cauda, mesmo ela se debatendo pra tentar voar. Foi quando Tarble golpeou a serpente, e ela simplesmente "apagou". Em seguida, ele desceu com sua mais nova caça, que garantiria mais comida para o resto do dia.

- Puxa... – Weri disse. – Você é bem forte para uma criança...

- Ah, que é isso...? Você precisava conhecer o meu irmão... O pessoal do palácio dizia que ele parecia ser mais forte que o meu pai...

- Os saiyajins são mesmo uma raça assombrosa, Weri. – disse Hammah. – Eles têm uma força muito maior que a de muitas raças poderosas por aí...

- Olha baixinho... – disse Lian. – O que você pretende fazer com essa serpente aí?

- Comida... Por quê?

- E você sabe se pode comer a carne desse bicho?

- Não tem perigo, senhor Lian. Eu aprendi como sobreviver nesses lugares, desde bem pequeno... Bom... Ainda sou pequeno, mas deu pra entender, não é?

- Sim... Eu entendi... Mas me chama só de Lian, por favor...

- Então – disse Hammah. – Você já sabe como viver aqui?

- Sim – respondeu Tarble. – Já sei até o que pode ou não pode comer aqui. Esta serpente, mesmo... Dá pra comer e é uma carne muito gostosa...

- Bom – disse Lian. – É melhor a gente ter aula com o pequeno aí... Infelizmente não temos como sair deste planeta...

- Ah, não brinca... – protestou Weri.

- Não estou brincando, Weri... Olha pro que sobrou da nave, depois do ataque daquele bicharoco... Nada além de aço retorcido e derretido...

- É... – disse Hammah com a mão no queixo. – Vamos mesmo ficar por aqui... E pra não dizer que não sobrou nada, pelo menos salvamos as nossas roupas...

- Puxa, mestre... O senhor é mesmo a tranquilidade em pessoa... – comentou Lian um bocado sem graça. – Mesmo sabendo que podemos passar o resto das nossas vidas neste planeta de ninguém...

- De **quase** ninguém, você quer dizer.

- Ninguém além do pequenino aí...

- Mais respeito com ele, Lian... – Weri disse. – Ele é um príncipe saiyajin, e se chama Tarble.

- Hã... – o pequeno saiyajin disse. – Pode me chamar só de Tarble, tá...?

*

Os anos se passaram naquele distante planeta da Galáxia Sul. Em Lone, o quarteto formado por Tarble, Hammah, Weri e Lian conseguiam sobreviver muito bem à solidão daquele planeta.

Quanto tempo passou?

Vinte anos.

E nestes vinte anos, Tarble e os três harigajins estreitaram os laços de amizade entre eles, praticamente considerando aqueles seres azuis como uma "família".

O saiyajin cresceu, embora tenha ficado ainda franzino _[N/A: Pra quem não sabe, Tarble tem o físico semelhante ao de Kulilin]_. Durante todo esse tempo, treinava técnicas de luta com Hammah, que se mostrou um excelente mestre para o jovem, agora com vinte e cinco anos de idade.

E, neste exato momento, ele estava descansando de uma rápida luta contra Lian.

- É, Tarble... – o harigajin disse. – Você evoluiu um bocado... Mas não cresceu muito, não é...?

- É... Disso eu já sei, Lian. – o saiyajin disse um pouco aborrecido. – Você vive me chamando de "baixinho"...

- E eu vivo falando pro Lian te respeitar, Tarble, mas ele não toma jeito... – Weri disse. – Sempre falo pra ele parar de te chamar de "baixinho" e "tampinha" e ter mais respeito com um príncipe saiyajin, mas esse cabeça-dura não me ouve...

- Deixa pra lá, Weri, eu já me acostumei. É bem melhor ser chamado de "tampinha" do que de "lixo", "escória" ou "verme desprezível".

- É difícil de acreditar que você era odiado pela sua família, Tarble... Não sei o que faria se eu estivesse no seu lugar.

- Bem... Não era minha família que me odiava, Weri. Era o meu pai. Tanto é que meu irmão chegou a me proteger de um ataque do meu pai. Só ele e o senhor Raneban, meu tutor, é que se importavam comigo. Bom, eu já contei sobre eles um "zilhão" de vezes...

- É verdade, você já contou muitas vezes sobre eles.

- Eu só gostaria de saber como eles estão agora... Pode ser que, a essa altura, meu irmão Vegeta já tenha se tornado o rei dos saiyajins. – Tarble disse, olhando para o céu de cor laranja. – E gostaria também de saber como está o senhor Raneban...

- Pode ser que sim, jovem Tarble. – Hammah disse, aproximando-se dos outros três. – Se seu irmão é tão forte como você diz, pode ter acontecido. E pelo o que você fala, esse seu tutor pode estar muito bem.

- É... Quem sabe...

*

Noite. Todos estavam dormindo, já era bem tarde. Na verdade, nem todos dormiam. Tarble estava totalmente sem sono. Levantou-se de sua cama – na verdade, uma esteira feita com folhas de uma árvore – e foi andar fora da caverna onde vivia.

Queria tomar um pouco de ar.

Percebeu que esta noite parecia estranha. O céu parecia mais claro do que de costume, exibia uma cor avermelhada, ao invés do negrume característico e parecia iluminado por uma luz. O saiyajin procurou a origem dessa estranha luz. Ela estava acima da copa das enormes árvores que ali existiam. Andou alguns metros, até alcançar uma grande clareira.

Aquela clareira tinha sido gerada pela sua aterrissagem, vinte anos atrás. A estranha luz – branca – iluminava todo o local.

Sentiu um estranho arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo. O que era aquilo? Nunca havia sentido algo assim antes.

Quando olhou para o céu, deu de cara com uma lua. Era uma lua cheia. Tarble olhava fixamente para aquela lua cheia. Parecia hipnotizado. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, enquanto sua cauda se agitava furiosamente, como se tivesse vida própria.

O corpo de Tarble se arrepiou todo, enquanto os olhos negros do príncipe saiyajin permaneciam vidrados na lua, como se quisesse receber toda aquela luz. O coração acelerou e começou a bater com violência em seu peito. A violência das batidas era tamanha, que o corpo tinha espasmos no mesmo ritmo das fortes pancadas de seu coração.

Enquanto isso, sua cauda continuava a serpentear no ar. As batidas do coração de Tarble se tornavam cada vez mais fortes, propagando-se por todo o corpo. A sensação de arrepio se tornou mais forte e, em seguida, o restinho de consciência que o saiyajin ainda possuía desapareceu.

Sua cauda se retesou, e o corpo todo de Tarble estremeceu, fazendo o saiyajin liberar um urro selvagem. Os olhos negros deram lugar a assustadores olhos vermelhos; os dentes cresceram, até as presas ficarem visíveis fora da boca.

- Tarble! – era a voz de Weri. – O que...?

Weri e Lian correram até lá, logo que ouviram o urro do saiyajin. Chegando lá, deram de cara com uma cena assustadora.

- Ei, tampinha! O que tá acontecendo com você?

Sem resposta. Pelos encobriam a face de Tarble, enquanto seu rosto se deformava e seu corpo crescia acelerada e exageradamente em meio a urros bestiais e assustadores.

Os dois harigajins assistiam estarrecidos a toda a metamorfose assustadora do saiyajin.

- O que está acontecendo com o tampinha? – Lian perguntou atônito.

A transformação de Tarble terminava naquele mesmo momento. O saiyajin tranquilo e humilde – apesar de príncipe – havia desaparecido, para dar lugar a um monstruoso macaco gigante.

Um Oozaru.

Hammah chegou e se juntou aos outros dois harigajins, que contemplavam o espetáculo assustador.

- Mestre Hammah – disse Weri. – Olha só o que aconteceu com o Tarble!

- O tampinha ficou assustador... – Lian falou. – O que será que aconteceu com ele?

- Foi a lua cheia, Lian... – Hammah disse taxativo. – Foi a lua cheia...


	13. Capítulo 13: Bestial

Saiyajin no Ouji Tarble

_(Tarble, o Príncipe Saiyajin)_

Capítulo 13: Bestial

- Como assim, Mestre Hammah? – Weri perguntou, ainda olhando para a monstruosidade na qual Tarble havia se transformado.

- O que a lua cheia tem a ver com a transformação do Tarble? – Lian também questionou. – Eu nunca vi um saiyajin fazer isso, quando eles invadiram Hariga!

- Acontece que lá em Hariga não existe lua, Lian...

A explicação de Hammah teve que ser interrompida. Tarble deu o primeiro passo após sua transformação, justamente na direção onde estavam os três harigajins. O trio teve que sair voando rapidamente de lá e se refugiar a uma distância segura.

- E o que a lua tem a ver com esse monstrengo, Mestre? – Lian retomou a conversa.

- Como posso explicar a vocês... Bem, eu já vi transformações assim quando eu visitei outros planetas, quando foram dominados por saiyajins. Pelo o que eu sei, a principal fonte de poder de um saiyajin é a sua cauda. Por ironia, a cauda também costuma ser o ponto fraco.

- Estranho... – Weri disse.

- Sim, é realmente estranho, Weri. – prosseguiu Hammah. – Mas a cauda de um saiyajin se torna uma fonte de poder, principalmente quando ele olha diretamente para a lua cheia.

- E como a lua cheia faz um sujeito virar um bicharoco como esse que o tampinha virou?

- Bem, Lian, a lua cheia emite uma certa quantidade de raios, chamados de raios "Blutz", que faz com que o saiyajin que olha direto para ela receba essa quantidade de raios. Esses raios "Blutz" são os responsáveis por essa metamorfose. Você e Weri nunca viram os saiyajins invasores atingirem essa forma porque em Hariga não existe lua... E eles também não tinham a habilidade de criar uma lua cheia artificial, coisa que poucos guerreiros saiyajins têm. E Tarble não domina essa transformação.

- Não?

- Não. Se ele a dominasse, não teria perdido a consciência.

- E quando ele volta ao normal? – Weri perguntou.

- Se não me engano, é ao amanhecer... Ou quando a cauda é decepada.

- Bom... Não falta muito tempo pra amanhecer... – disse Lian. – Mas, se a gente não agir, ele pode destruir a gente sem saber, já que ele perdeu a razão, não é mesmo, Mestre Hammah?

- O que pretende fazer, Lian? – Hammah perguntou.

- Ainda estou pensando num jeito de trazer o baixinho de volta ao normal.

O macaco gigante seguia seu caminho em linha reta, destruindo tudo que estava na sua frente. O trio apenas o observava. Dos três, Lian era quem estava analisando tudo de forma mais detida.

- Mestre, o senhor disse que pra um saiyajin voltar ao normal tem que esperar até o amanhecer, ou então cortar a cauda, não é mesmo?

- Exato.

- Então, eu acabo de ter uma ideia.

- O que pretende fazer, Lian?

- Eu vou distraí-lo... Enquanto isso, vocês dois procuram alguma coisa que seja capaz de cortar aquela cauda.

- É muito arriscado, Lian! – Weri alertou.

- Eu sei... – disse o harigajin. – Mas, se a gente for esperar o amanhecer, podemos morrer nas mãos dele.

- Mas esse seu plano também é muito perigoso!

- Sim, é perigoso. Mas temos uma chance de fazer o tampinha voltar ao normal, sem que isso custe as nossas vidas.

*

- Ei! – Lian gritou. – Ô tampinha! Você ainda tá aí?!

O grande macaco se virou para descobrir de onde vinha a voz que ouvira.

- Tarble – Lian disse. – Eu sei que você tá aí, em algum lugar da cabeça desse monstrengo! Pode me ouvir, tampinha?

A fera bufou. Começou a cheirar Lian.

"Será que ele retomou a consciência?", o harigajin se perguntou.

- Boa, baixinho! Agora se lembra de mim?

A fera olhou bem para Lian e deu um rosnado. No entanto, quando olhou para trás, percebeu que Weri e Hammah vinham ao ataque, partindo justamente pra cima da cauda. No mesmo instante, conseguiu tirar a cauda de perto dos dois harigajins e, com um rugido, bateu o pé direito no chão, a fim de pisá-los. Weri e Hammah conseguiram escapar por um triz.

- Droga! – Lian exclamou. – Quase deu certo! Ele tava quase voltando a si!

- E a gente quase virou barata amassada, Lian! – Weri disse de forma irônica.

- O que vocês acharam pra cortar a cauda do Tarble?

- Uma daquelas pedras que a gente afia pra cortar a carne que ele caça!

- Isso vai ser mais difícil do que pensei! Se tivesse por aqui alguma lâmina de metal, a coisa ficaria mais fácil... Droga dupla! Agora ferrou tudo!

- Nem tudo está perdido, Lian... – Hammah disse.

- Não?

Mais um potente rugido da fera ecoou no local. Um rugido ainda mais selvagem e assustador do que os anteriores. De repente, ouviu-se um estrondo, que gerou uma fortíssima lufada de vento. Uma grande explosão ocorrera em meio à floresta, que varreu grande parte do que havia lá. Lian, Hammah e Weri saíram voando até o local da grande explosão. Quando chegaram lá...

- Minha nossa! – exclamou Weri. – Quanta destruição!

- Agora entendo a razão de Freeza mandar os saiyajins invadirem todos os planetas que ele quiser... – Lian disse. – São uns monstros...!

- Existem exceções, Lian. – Hammah afirmou.

- Sim, Mestre. Existem exceções. Tarble é uma delas, apesar da aparência de agora. Mas, me explica uma coisa... O que quis dizer com "nem tudo está perdido"?

- Bom, é que eu tenho uma técnica especial, que pode ser capaz de cortar a cauda dele.

- E por que não disse antes, Mestre?! – Lian perguntou meio indignado.

- Porque é uma técnica arriscada.

- Arriscada?

Mais um estrondo estremeceu a terra. Mais uma explosão que provocou uma forte rajada de vento, quase levando o trio pra longe. Hammah, Weri e Lian protegeram os rostos de pedras que vinham junto com o vento. A explosão tinha sido causada por raios que saíam da boca do macaco gigante, que os atirava para todos os lados, destruindo tudo.

- Por favor, Mestre Hammah... Explica logo! O que é essa tal técnica, e por que é arriscada?

- Lian, essa técnica se chama "Lâmina Suprema de Hariga"... Para eu conseguir executar essa técnica, tenho que gastar praticamente toda a minha energia, restando só o suficiente para manter meus sinais vitais. No entanto, já faz muitos anos desde a última vez que usei a "Lâmina Suprema". Temo que posso não resistir se eu utilizá-la agora... A idade já afeta o meu desempenho durante uma luta, e minha energia já não é a mesma.

- Mas pretende fazer isso, mesmo sabendo que pode não se safar, Mestre?

- Pretendo. Tarble é um de nós, mesmo não sendo um harigajin. O que eu faria por um harigajin em apuros, eu penso em fazer por ele também.

- Tem certeza que pretende se arriscar desse jeito, Mestre? – Weri perguntou.

- Se a gente quer ver o príncipe Tarble a salvo, e este planeta também... É preciso arriscar. Mas alguém tem que distraí-lo, enquanto formo o ataque para atingir a cauda...

- Mas, Mestre Hammah... – Weri começou a dizer.

- Vamos, Weri. – Lian a interrompeu. – Vamos fazer a nossa parte e distrair o monstrengo...


	14. Capítulo 14: Perdas

Saiyajin no Ouji Tarble

_(Tarble, o Príncipe Saiyajin)_

Capítulo 14: Perdas

Weri e Lian saíram voando a toda velocidade, rumo ao local onde Tarble prosseguia fazendo estragos e mais estragos. De repente, um clarão surgiu bem na frente deles. Era mais um raio lançado pela fera ensandecida, que atingiu a dupla em cheio.

Ao longe, Hammah viu a cena.

"Vamos, eu sei que vocês podem resistir!", pensou.

O ancião esticou o braço direito para baixo, enquanto flexionava levemente as pernas. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou em sua própria respiração, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava firmemente o pulso direito com a mão esquerda. Sua mão direita começava a receber partículas de luz branca aos poucos.

Uma esfera de energia lentamente tomava forma na mão de Hammah. Essa energia migrava de todas as partes de seu corpo, para se concentrar ali em um único local. Lentamente, ela migrava para a mão de Hammah, que já começava a sentir os efeitos da técnica.

*

As águas do mar começaram a borbulhar, até que Lian e Weri – um bocado feridos e com as roupas um pouco rasgadas – surgiram de repente, buscando ar desesperadamente.

- Droga!! – exclamou Lian. – Espero que o Mestre consiga formar logo esse ataque!

- E como é que a gente vai saber quando o ataque dele fica pronto?

Eles saíram da água num salto. Lian abriu a bolsa que trazia consigo.

- Podemos saber através disto. – disse enquanto tirava algo de dentro da bolsa.

- Mas esse é o rastreador do Tarble! – Weri disse. – Como encontrou ele?

- Foi quando a gente encontrou o tampinha já no estágio monstrengo. E este rastreador pode nos indicar o momento exato em que o Mestre Hammah vai atingir o poder máximo com a técnica dele.

Lian colocou o rastreador e o ligou. Localizou Hammah, e logo o aparelho apitou, acusando o aumento de poder do ancião.

- O poder de luta dele está em... 7100... 7200... 7300... E ainda tá aumentando...

- E o poder de Tarble? – Weri perguntou. – Dá pra descobrir com essa coisa?

- Vamos ver...

Ele apertou novamente o botão do rastreador, que começou a bipar no mesmo instante. Ficou surpreso:

- Não... Não é possível...!

- O quê?

- O poder de Tarble... É de 45000...

- 45000? Esse poder é enorme, Lian! Na forma normal, se não me engano, ele nem chegava a 5000. Era 4500 e olha lá! A gente não vai conseguir distrair o Tarble por muito tempo!

- Se é força que falta pra gente, então nós vamos usar a velocidade pra ganhar tempo pro Mestre. Qualquer coisa pra distrair o baixinho e pro Mestre Hammah acertar a cauda!

- Tudo bem, Lian. Mas mantenha esse rastreador ligado pra saber quando o Mestre vai atacar.

- Tá bom!

Os dois saíram voando a toda velocidade, a fim de se aproximar de Tarble e distraí-lo. Aproximando-se dele, resolveram voar em volta dele, como aviões voavam em volta de King Kong nos filmes. O Oozaru tentava acertar os harigajins com tapas, mas não conseguia, por conta da velocidade deles.

Eles resolveram abusar mais da velocidade, enquanto Lian fazia a leitura de energia através da lente verde do rastreador:

- 7800... 7900... 8000... Porcaria! O Mestre tá demorando!

Ele e Weri continuaram com a mesma estratégia durante algum tempo, mas o macaco gigante logo se aborreceu e deu um rugido ensurdecedor. Em seguida, ele conseguiu acertar um soco em Weri, que despencou em grande velocidade e se colidiu com um grande paredão de pedra, a quilômetros de distância de onde estava.

- WERI!!

O rastreador apitava freneticamente, enquanto Lian a localizava. Percebeu que o poder de luta dela diminuía rapidamente. Voou depressa, a fim de alcançá-la, mas escutou um novo rugido da fera. O rastreador acusou algo atrás dele, um raio que vinha na sua direção com muita rapidez.

- Droga! – exclamou. – Tô frito!

Lian conseguiu se esquivar, mas acabou atingido de raspão no ombro direito. Prosseguiu seu voo até onde Weri fora localizada. Ao tocar com os pés no solo, o rastreador acusou poder de luta nulo.

- Não... Não pode ser... Zero...? Weri!

Correu até ela e tentou acordá-la. Nada.

- Weri, responda! Acorda, faz qualquer coisa, só não morre!!

Não adiantou. Ela estava inerte, os ferimentos que havia sofrido foram fatais. Estava morta, como o rastreador havia acusado.

Ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, pensando em fazer com que a imagem de Weri – morta – desaparecesse. Não adiantou. Abriu os olhos e a viu ali, como apenas um cadáver.

Sentiu raiva, pois começava a relembrar o quanto os saiyajins eram monstruosos. Mas quando se lembrava que aquele monstro que matara Weri era também seu amigo, sua raiva passava a não ser em relação a ele. Na verdade, não conseguia sentir raiva dele.

- O tampinha que eu conheço jamais faria uma coisa dessas... Ele seria incapaz de matar os próprios amigos, eu sei disso...

Viu Tarble se aproximar, destruindo tudo o que via à sua frente. Ligou o rastreador de novo e analisou o poder do saiyajin. Ele continuava com seus 45000 de poder de luta e totalmente descontrolado. Um novo rugido ecoou, e com ele, um raio foi disparado na direção do harigajin. Lian conseguiu se safar a tempo, levando junto o cadáver de Weri.

Apesar da morte dela, ele resolveu prosseguir com o plano de distrair o Oozaru. Não podia deixar que ele continuasse destruindo tudo que via pela frente. Ele era seu amigo.

Suas energias estavam diminuindo, o cansaço tomava conta de seu corpo. O dia estava prestes a amanhecer e a lua cheia, prestes a se pôr. Sorriu. O pesadelo estava perto de terminar. Começou a saltar rapidamente por sobre a copa das árvores – como um ninja – enquanto ligava o rastreador novamente. O aparelhinho bipou várias vezes, até chegar ao seu resultado.

- O poder de luta do Mestre Hammah se estabilizou... Parou nos 44200 de poder de luta... Deve estar no seu limite! Mas, em compensação, o poder de Tarble começou a diminuir... Tá a 44800 agora...

*

Estava no seu limite. O suor escorria abundantemente por seu rosto enrugado. Praticamente toda a sua energia havia migrado para a sua mão direita. Todas as suas articulações doíam, não só por conta dessa técnica, mas também por causa dos problemas decorrentes de sua idade avançada.

Hammah se concentrou e ficou totalmente em pé. Estendeu o braço direito para frente e fechou os olhos. Em seguida, controlou sua respiração. Aos poucos, a energia que estava como uma esfera em suas mãos começou a se estender até seu pulso. Depois, começou a expandir para fora da mão, passando a assumir o formato de uma lâmina larga de espada.

Embora cansado, estava disposto a continuar com aquilo. Tomou impulso e saiu disparado em direção ao local onde estava Tarble.

"Se eu errar essa tentativa, posso não conseguir uma segunda vez", pensou. "Tenho que acertar agora na primeira!"

Hammah voou até Tarble e se pôs logo atrás dele. Com um novo impulso, avançou até a cauda do saiyajin, a fim de cortá-la. No entanto, o macaco gigante se virou e descobriu o ataque do ancião harigajin.

Acertou um forte chute em Hammah, que foi parar longe no chão.

- MESTRE HAMMAH!! – Lian gritou, ao vê-lo levar o golpe.

Deixou o corpo de Weri em um local que considerou seguro, e foi até o ancião.

- Mestre, ainda pode repetir a técnica?

- Infelizmente não, Lian... – ele respondeu com a voz já debilitada. – Meu corpo não suporta mais nada...

O rastreador acusou uma acelerada diminuição no poder de luta de Hammah, que já se aproximava de zero. De repente, mais um rugido se fez escutar. Tarble encontrara os dois harigajins.

- Droga! – Lian exclamou. – Droga dupla! Ele nos descobriu!

O macaco gigante rugiu novamente e manteve a enorme boca aberta. Dela, surgiu um poderoso raio que atingiria os dois harigajins. Lian não se mexeu, não tinha como fugir agora. Colocou-se entre Tarble e Hammah.

- O que... O que você vai fazer, Lian...?!

- Vou protegê-lo, Mestre... – ele disse, enquanto abria os braços. – É o mínimo que eu posso fazer pelo senhor...

- NÃO, LIAN!!!

Não adiantou.

- Adeus, Mestre Hammah... Adeus, Tarble... Tampinha...

Lian recebeu todo o ataque e, em seguida, caiu inconsciente. Hammah não pôde fazer nada para impedir. Instantes depois, a lua se pôs e o sol surgiu, enquanto a transformação de Tarble se desfazia e ele caía desacordado.

*

Minutos depois, ele acordou. A cabeça ainda latejava. O que será que havia acontecido? A última coisa de que se lembrava era de ter visto uma lua cheia. Nunca havia visto algo semelhante no seu planeta natal, mas sabia que a lua cheia lá aparecia a cada oito anos. Raneban havia explicado, antes de seu exílio, todos os detalhes possíveis das reações dos saiyajins diante de uma lua cheia.

Olhou ao seu redor, quando se levantou. Viu destruição por todos os lados. Lembrou-se de que os saiyajins eram capazes disso, segundo seu tutor. Seu coração se apertava e, por instinto, olhou para suas mãos enluvadas.

"Será que...", pensou, começando a ficar horrorizado. "Será que fui eu que fiz tudo isso?"

A alguns metros de distância, viu um corpo estendido no chão. Foi até ele e reconheceu Weri. Recuou alguns passos, olhou para trás e viu mais dois corpos caídos. Um era de Lian, com as roupas em farrapos, totalmente inerte e repleto de ferimentos. No rosto do harigajin, estava seu rastreador, com a lente verde trincada.

Não conseguia acreditar na cena que via.

Retirou cuidadosamente o rastreador do rosto dele e pôs no seu. Ligou e o aparelho funcionou. Mediu o poder de luta de Weri e de Lian. Ambos contabilizavam zero de poder, estavam mortos.

- Não... – disse o saiyajin, aterrorizado. – Não, isso só pode ser um pesadelo...

Viu Hammah caído lá perto.

- Jovem Tarble...

- Mestre Hammah...?

- Que bom... Que voltou ao normal...!

Ele havia mesmo se transformado.

- Eu... – a voz do saiyajin já estava trêmula com a constatação. – Eu fiz tudo isso...? Eu sou um monstro...?

- Não diga isso... Jovem saiyajin... Você não sabia... Sobre a existência de uma lua aqui...

- Mas olha só pro que eu causei... Eu sou um monstro, sim...! – Tarble começou a se desesperar. – Por favor, me perdoa por fazer isso, Mestre...!

- Não tenho o que perdoar, Tarble...

- Como não?! Eu matei a Weri...! Matei o Lian...! Como não tem o que perdoar...?!

- Você não sabia o que estava fazendo...

- Mas eu sou um monstro! Um saiyajin como aqueles que invadiram o planeta de vocês... Um monstro como eles...!

- Não... Você não é... Você é diferente deles... Você não mata ninguém por diversão... E nem tem arrogância... Pelo contrário, você vale ouro... Muito obrigado por nos salvar no dia em que chegamos... E muito obrigado por essa convivência...

- Do que... Do que está falando, Mestre...? – o saiyajin perguntou, já com os olhos úmidos.

O rastreador acusou poder de luta já bem próximo de zero. Acabou se desesperando ao perceber que ficaria sozinho outra vez no planeta.

"Não... Não pode ser...! Vou me sentir culpado pelo resto da vida...!"

- Não vai, não... Você é inocente...

- Leu meu pensamento...?

- Não se sinta assim, Tarble... – ele disse, ao ver que os olhos negros do saiyajin começavam a derramar lágrimas. – Levante a cabeça e dê a volta por cima... Você conseguirá encontrar novos amigos um dia...

- Mestre... Por favor, não me deixa, não...! Vocês foram a minha família nesses anos todos... É horrível ficar sozinho aqui... É horrível...!

- Você é um príncipe saiyajin, Tarble... Não deve se deixar abater com o que acontece com você... Siga a sua vida... Eu, Weri e Lian estaremos sempre com você, no seu coração... Adeus...

Assim, Hammah adormeceu e Tarble tirou o rastreador. As lágrimas amargas de culpa encharcavam o seu rosto e não demorou para que os soluços começassem. O saiyajin permaneceu ali ajoelhado próximo aos corpos de seus amigos, chorando pelas grandes perdas que acabava de sofrer pelas suas próprias mãos.

Será que se perdoaria de ter matado seus amigos, quando perdera sua consciência ao se transformar? Seria muito, muito difícil superar isso...


	15. Capítulo 15: Despertar

**_Um importante personagem reaparece na história, e quer levar seu plano adiante, depois de uma interrupção de 21 anos. Conseguirá ele seu objetivo?_**

* * *

Saiyajin no Ouji Tarble

_(Tarble, o Príncipe Saiyajin)_

Capítulo 15: Despertar

Bolhas de ar flutuavam em meio a um líquido esverdeado, enquanto se ouvia um som monótono e, ao mesmo tempo, suave. Mais bolhas surgiam esporadicamente no líquido; os únicos sons ouvidos eram o som delas surgindo, o tal som monótono e o som de uma respiração.

- Ainda não entendo a razão de se manter esse sujeito aqui por tantos anos... – disse um sujeito humanoide, mas de pele vermelha e antenas na cabeça, além de três dedos em cada mão.

- Segundo dizem, esse sujeito aí é perigoso. – retrucou outro, com aparência parecida. – Parece que ele tem um segredo terrível guardado sobre o Grande Freeza. Por isso, ordenaram que a gente o deixasse em animação suspensa. Falando nisso, precisamos jogar mais entorpecente no líquido do tanque de regeneração... Já está passando da hora de fazer isso...

As bolhas no líquido esverdeado apareceram em maior número e com mais intensidade. Os dois cientistas a serviço de Freeza olharam através do vidro do tanque para o "sujeito perigoso". Pele clara, não muito bronzeada, rosto sério, apesar de adormecido, e cabelos negros e rebeldes, que flutuavam no líquido verde. Eletrodos estavam em suas têmporas e espalhados no peitoral definido. Estava nu, flutuando numa posição quase fetal, e respirando por uma máscara de oxigênio. Flutuando no líquido, também estava uma cauda de pelagem marrom, e que pertencia a esse sujeito.

- Só de ver esse cara me dá medo... – um dos cientistas disse.

- Tem razão. – disse o outro. – Os saiyajins são assustadores...

Nisso, o prisioneiro do tanque de regeneração abriu os olhos negros, e as bolhas aumentaram ainda mais. Arrancou a máscara de seu rosto, e em seguida retirou os eletrodos de seu corpo. Ainda flutuando no líquido, ele apontou uma das mãos para frente e disparou um raio de energia que explodiu o tanque.

- Essa não! Ele explodiu o tanque!! – o cientista disse. – Anda, manda o alerta vermelho!

O saiyajin disparou outro raio e atingiu o outro cientista que ativaria o alarme de alerta vermelho, matando-o. O cientista que havia avisado o companheiro estava suspenso no ar pela mão forte do saiyajin, que segurava firme sua presa pelo pescoço.

- Onde está Freeza? – o saiyajin rugiu, sem se importar com o fato de ainda estar nu e ensopado.

- Muito... Longe... Daqui...! – respondeu com dificuldade o cientista de pele vermelha.

- Então, me responda algumas perguntas... Que planeta é esse em que estamos? Se não responder, eu te estrangulo agora! – disse, apertando mais o pescoço dele.

- Planeta... Freeza... 41...!

- Já faz quanto tempo que eu estava em coma nesse maldito tanque?

- Vinte... E... Um... Anos...!!

"Freeza desgraçado...! Conseguiu atrapalhar o meu plano...! Ah, mas ele vai pagar...!"

- Onde estão os príncipes saiyajins?

- Eu... Sei lá...! Sou... Apenas um... Cientista...! Você... É mesmo um... Saiyajin...?

- Sou. Sargento Raneban, da elite real do planeta Vegeta... Isso já não vale mais nada, o desgraçado do Freeza explodiu o meu planeta. Vou ter que mudar meu plano de vingança... Quero um uniforme, e rápido! E se você dedurar minha presença a alguém, te faço em pedacinhos!

Raneban atirou o cientista no chão e ordenou:

- Anda logo, me traga um uniforme decente e um rastreador de última geração!

O cientista vermelho, apavorado, foi até o armário mais próximo – sob o olhar furioso do saiyajin – pegar o uniforme para que ele se vestisse. Trouxe até ele o traje.

- Tem alguma preferência de cor? – perguntou.

- Não – o saiyajin respondeu. – Me dá logo essa roupa.

Raneban se vestiu rapidamente, sem perder o cientista de vista. Sobre o _collant_ preto, de mangas longas e gola alta, pôs a armadura branca com ombreiras. Em seguida, calçou as botas brancas e vestiu as luvas. Estava se parecendo mais com alguém da realeza do que um saiyajin fugitivo, pensou. Se não fosse a cor preta do _collant_, seria exatamente igual ao uniforme dos príncipes de sua raça.

- Busca logo o rastreador! – ele ordenou. – Eu quero de última geração!

O cientista foi e rapidamente voltou, com o rastreador em mãos.

- Ótimo... É bom ter alguém obediente por aqui... – o saiyajin disse enquanto colocava o rastreador.

Mas ele não contava que o cientista agora tinha companhia. Teve tempo apenas para ver um raio vindo na sua direção e, numa fração de segundos, disparou outro, conseguindo anular o ataque que iria receber.

- Eu devia saber... – Raneban disse. – Você é mesmo um grande covarde pra me dedurar assim... Mas, não faz mal... – sorriu. – Eles vão servir pra eu saber se fiquei mais forte... E vou começar por você!!

Enrolou a cauda em torno da cintura e partiu ao ataque. Golpeou o cientista com força e, em seguida, o pulverizou com uma rajada de energia bem à queima-roupa. Depois, os dois soldados que acompanhavam a agora vítima, voaram pra cima de Raneban.

Ele não hesitou em bloquear os dois ataques. Ligou o novo rastreador de lente azul e leu o poder de luta da dupla. Um tinha 12500 de poder, e o outro, 8600. Lembrava-se de que a última leitura de seu próprio poder havia sido de 13000. Golpeou os dois de uma vez só, deixando-os jogados no chão. Um deles ligou seu rastreador e mediu o poder do saiyajin.

- Só podia ser um saiyajin... – disse surpreso. – O poder de luta dele está a 18500!

"Ótimo!", Raneban pensou. "Mesmo depois de 21 anos de coma, meu poder de luta aumentou! Não foi lá grande coisa, mas..."

O saiyajin voou pra cima dos dois soldados. Primeiro, liquidou o que tinha 8600 de poder com apenas um golpe na nuca, que causou a fratura do pescoço. O segundo ofereceu um pouco de resistência, mas Raneban conseguiu atingi-lo com um raio. O soldado, antes de morrer, apertou um botãozinho do rastreador. O saiyajin descobriu do que se tratava: ele acabava de enviar um sinal, pedindo por reforços.

- Droga! – exclamou. – Logo eles vão chegar!

Raneban saiu correndo, passando por cima dos corpos que estavam jogados no chão. Ainda estava determinado a encontrar os dois príncipes saiyajins e revelar-lhes a verdade sobre a destruição do planeta Vegeta. E, depois disso, arquitetar a vingança perfeita contra Freeza.

O saiyajin ainda não entendia a razão de ter sido mantido em coma durante 21 longos anos. Mas isso já não importava.

Saiu em disparada pelos corredores, até encontrar a sala do computador principal. Entrou na sala, após pulverizar os guardas que estavam em frente à porta. Digitou várias sequências numéricas, até que a porta abriu. Entrou e foi direto ao computador central, como havia feito na nave de Freeza, 21 anos atrás. Conectou o rastreador ao computador, através de um cabo de dados. Digitou algumas coisas no computador, agindo como _hacker_ experiente, até conseguir acesso ao que queria: localizações e rotas de guerreiros a serviço de Freeza.

Tudo seguia o mesmo roteiro de 21 anos antes.

Na verdade, antes de descobrir o paradeiro de Vegeta e Tarble, Raneban procurou informações atualizadas sobre os dois príncipes. Queria, antes de tudo, saber se eles ainda estavam vivos.

Primeiro, pesquisou sobre Vegeta. Descobriu que ele era um dos mais poderosos soldados da elite de Freeza, mas também um dos mais rebeldes. Aos 28 anos, era temido por grande parte dos soldados do imperador. Porém, seu paradeiro no momento não era claro. Parecia ter se desviado da rota original. Seria difícil de encontrá-lo.

"Rebelde como sempre...", pensou, enquanto salvava essas informações no rastreador.

Agora, passou a procurar alguma coisa sobre Tarble. Pelas suas contas, seu protegido estava com 26 anos de idade. No entanto, não conseguiu encontrar nada atualizado sobre ele. A última referência era da época em que o planeta Vegeta fora destruído. Nada mais.

Tarble estaria vivo ainda? Ou estaria no mesmo lugar de 21 anos atrás?

Baixou tudo que havia conseguido e, enquanto isso, memorizava tudo, conciliando as novas informações com as antigas que já possuía. Assim que terminou tudo, o rastreador acusou a presença de soldados de Freeza.

- Vocês demoraram! – ele disse com sarcasmo. – Há 21 anos, os soldados de Freeza não eram molengas assim!

- Tá... E você se julga melhor do que nós, saiyajin? Você já é velho, passou dos quarenta... – disse um dos soldados.

Realmente Raneban já passava dos quarenta anos de idade. Fez as contas, acrescentando 21 anos aos 25 que tinha quando foi atingido por Freeza.

- Quarenta e seis, pra ser mais exato... – Raneban disse. – Mas não me subestime! Sou um saiyajin, se ainda não perceberam...

Enquanto dizia, desenrolou a cauda de sua cintura, deixando-a livre para quem quisesse ver. Prosseguiu:

- E os saiyajins não envelhecem tão facilmente. Ainda sou bem jovem.

Raneban apontou a mão direita para o grupo que vinha à sua caça. Nem precisava medir o poder deles pelo rastreador, já percebia – só de ver – que eles eram fracos demais.

E bem covardes também.

Disparou um raio contra eles, matando-os instantaneamente. Depois, correu até o local onde poderia ter alguma nave para usar. Deu de cara com várias mas, antes de escolher uma para entrar, ligou o rastreador e o configurou para receber algum sinal da rede de comunicação que existia entre os soldados de Freeza.

Em seguida, tentou localizar algum sinal de rastreador de Tarble ou de Vegeta. De Tarble, era praticamente impossível localizar, de Vegeta também seria difícil. Teve paciência para esperar que seu rastreador descobrisse algum sinal de pelo menos um dos dois.

Foi quando sua paciência acabou sendo recompensada.

"Consegui", pensou. "O rastreador do príncipe Vegeta deu um sinal!"

Localizou o sinal. Não estava tão distante do planeta Freeza 41. Entrou em uma das naves esféricas, e digitou as coordenadas de onde partira o sinal que fora descoberto. Feito isso, a nave se fechou e levantou voo, partindo em busca dos príncipes para arquitetar um plano de vingança contra Freeza, retomado após uma interrupção de 21 anos.

- Bem, pode ser que eu tenha a sorte de encontrar os dois juntos... – disse, antes de adormecer e entrar no estado de hibernação.

A nave decolou a toda velocidade, deixando para trás o Planeta Freeza 41 e seguindo seu rumo até as coordenadas que foram predefinidas por Raneban.

* * *

**_N/A.: Quem achou que Raneban estava morto, levanta a mão! Brincadeirinha..._**

**_E aí? Que acharam desse retorno de Raneban, ficou legal? Espero que sim... Bom, eu sou suspeita pra falar, porque ele é minha cria preferida..._**

**_E no próximo capítulo já vou voltar ao Tarble. E só vou adiantar uma coisa: ele vai ter uma visita inesperada... Mas não pensem no óbvio..._**

**_Até o próximo capítulo!_**


	16. Capítulo 16: Encontro inesperado

Saiyajin no Ouji Tarble

_(Tarble, o Príncipe Saiyajin)_

Capítulo 16: Encontro inesperado

- Então, é este o planeta de que o pessoal estava falando? – disse uma voz áspera, que expressava indignação. – Nunca vi um planeta tão ridículo! Quando a gente voltar lá da Galáxia Norte, me lembre de estrangular o primeiro verme que me falou deste lugar!

- Mas a gente nem viu o resto deste planeta!

- Não é preciso olhar mais nada desse lixo de planeta! Esse lugar é pura perda de tempo, Nappa! Não existe nem mesmo um nativo pra gente saber se vale ou não a pena enfrentar! Aposto que não existe nem mesmo um animal pra se caçar!

- Tem certeza, Vegeta...? – o saiyajin corpulento apontou para a direção de onde se ouvia um rugido.

Uma grande serpente alada apareceu diante dos dois saiyajins. Vegeta não titubeou e disparou contra o animal, que caiu morto.

- Fácil demais... Será que esse bicho serve pra virar comida?

- Enquanto você pensa nisso, vou dar uma olhada pelo planeta... Temos bastante tempo pra explorá-lo antes de ir àquele planetinha chamado Terra, não é mesmo?

- Vai fazer o que quiser, Nappa.

"Que planeta ridículo!", pensou. "Depois de liquidar Kakarotto e destruir aquele planeta, vou colocar meu plano de imortalidade em prática. Freeza que me aguarde!"

Entediado, Vegeta apertou um botão de seu rastreador.

- Vamos ver que tipo de planeta inútil é esse...

Pouco a pouco, apareceram as informações na lente do aparelho acerca do tal planeta.

- Planeta Lone... Um oceano ocupa 55% da extensão do planeta... Os outros 45% formam um único continente... O continente... Hmmm... Nah! Que tédio! Esse planeta é um planeta de ninguém! Vou estrangular o retardado que me deu essa rota!

De repente, o rastreador emitiu vários bipes, apontando uma presença não muito longe de onde ele estava. Vegeta se levantou e foi à procura do tal ki.

"Estranho... Meu rastreador detectou um ki de saiyajin, mas... Não é o Nappa... É fraco demais para ser ele..."

Embrenhou-se na mata, em meio a enormes folhagens amarelas, a fim de descobrir que ki saiyajin era aquele.

*

Tinha escutado um estrondo não muito longe dali. Em seguida, viu uma grande nuvem de poeira se levantar. O rastreador começou a apitar, acusando algo. Tarble leu os dados exibidos na lente verde trincada do aparelho e ficou surpreso.

- Ou este rastreador está com algum problema, ou...

Interrompeu-se ao ouvir um rugido, que ele logo reconheceu ter vindo de uma serpente alada. Em seguida, escutou uma explosão, que silenciou os urros do animal.

- ... Duas fontes de energia... – murmurou. – Não... Será possível que alguém tenha um poder desses?

Monitorou os movimentos das duas fontes de energia pelo rastreador. Uma das fontes de energia se deslocou, enquanto outra – a mais poderosa – ficou parada. Era um poder enorme. Seria de saiyajin?

E o que dois saiyajins iriam querer num planeta como Lone?

Resolveu se aproximar sorrateiramente da fonte de energia mais poderosa, que ainda estava parada. O rastreador continuava a apontar para a poderosa presença que agora estava se movendo.

"Está se movendo para a minha direção", pensou. "É melhor eu ficar prevenido. Pode ser que me ataque, pensando que eu sou um desses animais deste planeta."

Tarble se concentrou e carregou uma esfera de energia na sua mão direita, pronta para lançar contra quem quer que fosse. Com muita cautela, aproximou-se de uma das folhagens amarelas. Viu-a ser aberta e, sem pensar duas vezes, disparou.

Mas esse ataque foi desviado para o lado.

- Você não mudou quase nada! – disse quem desviou o ataque.

Tarble ficou totalmente surpreso ao ver contra quem havia disparado o ataque. O que ele estava fazendo em Lone?

- V-VE... VEGETA...?!

Não tinha como não reconhecê-lo. Era à imagem e semelhança do pai dos dois irmãos. Chegava até a lhe dar arrepios tal semelhança. O olhar frio, o rosto impassível e o cabelo eram idênticos. Mais parecido, só se ele usasse as mesmas roupas e deixasse crescer um cavanhaque.

Mas nada era tão gritante como o contraste entre os dois irmãos. Enquanto Vegeta tinha inteiro seu traje azul de combate, e o rastreador mais avançado até então – sem sequer um trincado na lente rosa _(?)_, Tarble estava quase maltrapilho. Sua roupa tinha um tom azul desbotado – mais acinzentado – e tinha rasgões e sinais de desgaste. A armadura estava avariada, com ombreiras um pouco quebradas, e com algumas rachaduras. Luvas e botas já estavam bem amareladas e desgastadas pelo uso e pelo tempo.

Os dois irmãos se examinavam mútua e minuciosamente.

Tarble percebeu que Vegeta havia crescido bastante, e notou que suas feições haviam se endurecido ainda mais com o passar dos anos. Ele não estava mais usando o uniforme real, mas a cor azul era a única coisa que ainda lembrava a qualquer um sua procedência nobre.

Há anos que Tarble não usava o uniforme real. Na verdade, desde que fora desterrado para Lone. A única coisa que remetia à sua origem também era apenas a cor azul.

- O que... O que você faz aqui neste planeta? – Tarble perguntou após se recuperar do choque.

O irmão mais velho não respondeu, mas fez outra pergunta:

- Primeiro, me diga o que **você** faz aqui neste planeta.

- Eu moro aqui. – o mais novo respondeu com a frieza que era tão peculiar à família real. – Foi para cá que o nosso pai me mandou, como um desterrado qualquer.

Deu um sorriso irônico e acrescentou:

- Aposto que o rei Vegeta, nosso "querido" pai, já nem se lembra da minha existência, não é mesmo?

- Ele está morto.

- Morto?

- Sim.

- Mas... Você assumiu o lugar dele, não é?

- Óbvio que não. Não está vendo que eu não tenho o colar comigo?

A conversa tomava um rumo estranho demais para Tarble. Como é que seu irmão não havia se tornado o rei, se o pai estava morto? Vegeta era o primeiro na linha de sucessão ao trono saiyajin. A menos que tivesse acontecido um golpe político, ou algo do gênero...

Não, isso não tinha a menor chance de acontecer, seu irmão era poderoso, tinha chance de superar até mesmo o próprio pai. E todos os saiyajins esperavam que ele fosse o lendário Super Saiyajin, o "messias" que colocaria Freeza em seu devido lugar.

Como ele não se tornaria o rei dos saiyajins?

- O planeta Vegeta foi destruído. Todos os saiyajins que estavam no planeta morreram.

Mais um choque para Tarble:

- O... O quê...? O planeta Vegeta... De... Destruído...? Como...? Como aconteceu...?

O olhar de Vegeta se tornou sombrio. A notícia da destruição de seu planeta natal ainda ecoava na sua memória, mesmo depois de tantos anos. À medida que o tempo passava, tinha cada vez mais desconfiança das palavras de Freeza, quando ele mandara alguém lhe comunicar sobre a catástrofe. Essa notícia ele recebera durante a sua primeira missão, aos cinco anos de idade.

Se com cinco anos ele já não ia com a cara de Freeza, vinte e três anos depois, ele iria muito menos. Tinha planos ambiciosos para destronar o "imperador", mas para isso precisava primeiro enfrentar o saiyajin traidor que vivia na Galáxia Norte. Soubera da história das esferas do dragão através de Raditz, e através delas poderia conseguir seus objetivos.

- Segundo Freeza – Vegeta disse. – Um grande meteoro se chocou com o planeta, que acabou explodindo e matando todos os saiyajins que estavam lá. Foi logo depois de você partir. Eu parti para a minha primeira missão um dia depois da sua partida.

"Não... Não pode ser...! Quer dizer que o planeta Vegeta foi destruído...?"

- Chocado, irmãozinho? – ele perguntou com sarcasmo.

Tarble ainda estava atônito. Então, se o planeta havia desaparecido, Raneban, também...

- Bem, essa é a nossa sina agora. – Vegeta disse. – Hoje, a raça mais poderosa do universo é subordinada ao maldito Freeza. Eu realmente odeio isso, até porque meu lugar não é este. Meu lugar é no trono, lá onde está aquele desgraçado. Eu nunca suportei a ideia de um príncipe como eu ser rebaixado a um mero soldado. Mas isso vai mudar... Eu vou restaurar a raça saiyajin ao seu lugar de direito!

- E como pretende fazer isso?

- Tenho meus planos, mas só vou começar a colocá-los em prática quando eu chegar ao planeta Terra, na Galáxia Norte. Freeza vai aprender da maneira mais difícil que não se deve subestimar os saiyajins!

Tarble olhava para o irmão, que estava com o olhar distante e a ambição em seu rosto, apesar de sua frieza. Atreveu-se a perguntar:

- Eu entro nesse seu plano?

- Não. – seu irmão respondeu secamente. – Você é fraco demais pra isso. Atrapalharia meus planos.

Ficou indignado. Fraco demais? Já era de se esperar, estava acostumado a ser desprezado. Já estava habituado a suportar isso em silêncio.

E em silêncio ficou.

Os rastreadores dos dois acusaram uma presença se aproximando.

- Nappa... – Vegeta disse e deu as costas para o irmão.

Marchou de volta ao local onde estava momentos antes, sem sequer olhar para trás. Encontrou Nappa, que lhe disse:

- Este planeta pode render um bom preço. O que acha? Podemos limpá-lo pra vender ao Freeza...

- Não vale a pena, Nappa. Este planeta não tem nada de interessante. Além disso, não tem nenhuma diversão antes de limpá-lo...

- Então, vamos destruí-lo?

Vegeta ficou pensativo por alguns segundos e, em seguida, respondeu:

- Não. Este planeta inútil vai ser apenas desperdício de energia pra nós. Vamos embora, precisamos continuar nosso caminho até a Galáxia Norte. – sorriu. – Mal vejo a hora de ver esse tal de Kakarotto, esse saiyajin traidor, irmão de Raditz...

Vegeta e Nappa foram até as naves e entraram nelas. Em seguida, elas decolaram e saíram de Lone em grande velocidade, rumo à Galáxia Norte, onde se localizava o planeta chamado Terra...

Tudo testemunhado por um momentaneamente decepcionado Tarble.


	17. Capítulo 17: Visita indesejada

Saiyajin no Ouji Tarble

_(Tarble, o Príncipe Saiyajin)_

Capítulo 17: Visita indesejada

O reencontro com Vegeta não fora dos melhores. Tudo bem que ele sempre fora frio e distante, mas agora ele lhe metia medo, apesar de ainda admirá-lo. Seu olhar possuía uma frieza semelhante à de seu pai.

Tarble refletia sobre isso, enquanto via seu irmão partir rumo à Galáxia Norte, como o ouvira dizer. E mais uma vez, ficava sozinho.

Outra vez.

Ainda tentava processar em sua mente as novas informações que havia recebido através de seu irmão. Principalmente sobre a catástrofe que supostamente havia destruído o planeta natal dos saiyajins e a quase extinção de sua raça.

Mas, o que nunca sairia mesmo de sua memória era a expressão "Planeta Terra, Galáxia Norte". Isso ficaria gravado para sempre em sua mente.

Durante o rápido contato com seu irmão, Tarble notara o quanto ele havia se tornado poderoso. Era impressionante. A lenda do Super Saiyajin tinha grandes chances de se tornar realidade.

Enquanto isso, ele – Tarble – estava muito longe disso. Sentia que, mesmo com o passar dos anos, não tinha sequer chegado aos pés do que seria o poder de um soldado de terceira classe. E isso o deixava mais desanimado e sem perspectivas de mudança.

Estava fadado a passar a vida inteira naquele longínquo planeta de ninguém, como um quase selvagem.

De repente, seu rastreador começou a apitar freneticamente e no visor uma seta apontava para o alto. Quando olhou para cima, viu uma nave esférica despencando rumo ao solo de Lone. O rastreador calculou onde provavelmente a nave cairia e, nisso, o saiyajin voou na direção do local da possível aterrissagem.

Seria mais uma "visita" para ele? Os últimos dias estavam bem movimentados por ali...

No entanto, o rastreador de Tarble acusou uma nova fonte de energia que acabava de surgir nos céus do planeta e se precipitava com tudo até se chocar contra o solo. Esqueceu-se completamente da outra presença recém-chegada e foi até a outra nave esférica.

O saiyajin aterrissou a alguns passos da nave misteriosa. Logo de cara já descartou serem Nappa e Vegeta de novo. Pelo menos, essa energia detectada pelo aparelho de Tarble não era de um saiyajin.

Viu, com atenção, a porta da nave se abrir lentamente. Dela, saiu um ser de pele verde-escura, armadura e _collant_ negros. Tinha cabelos amarelos e rosto humanoide e harmonioso. Sua altura era semelhante à altura de Raneban. Este encarou, por alguns instantes, o habitante que havia aparecido ali, dirigindo o olhar, principalmente, para a cauda dele.

"O poder de luta dele é quase insignificante", pensou ao analisar Tarble. "É difícil acreditar que exista um saiyajin com um poder tão baixo! Deve ser um desses que foram considerados fracos e mandados pra planetas considerados igualmente fracos."

"Droga!", Tarble pensou. "O que esse sujeito faz aqui, com um poder de luta de 12000?"

- Onde está o fugitivo? – o sujeito perguntou sem rodeios.

- Que fugitivo?

- O saiyajin fugitivo do Planeta Freeza 41. Tenho ordens expressas para recapturá-lo e, se for preciso, matá-lo.

- Não sei de fugitivo algum. O único saiyajin neste planeta sou eu.

- Grande coisa, nanico! Seu poder de luta não passa de 5000!

- Não ouse falar desse jeito comigo! – Tarble disse. – Eu não sei de nenhum saiyajin fugitivo por aqui. Não deveria subestimar um príncipe saiyajin!

Disse a última frase para intimidá-lo, já estava cansado de ser subestimado. Mas não funcionou, o forasteiro soltou uma gargalhada.

- Do que está rindo? – o saiyajin perguntou já em tom agressivo.

- Você é uma piada! Príncipe saiyajin?

Logo o forasteiro parou de rir e assumiu um tom mais sério:

- A quem você quer enganar, nanico idiota? Eu já conheço o príncipe saiyajin, ele é temido por boa parte dos soldados do grande Freeza, e é o soldado mais rebelde a serviço do imperador! E ele se chama Vegeta!

- Sim, eu o conheço. – Tarble franziu mais o cenho. – Ele é o meu irmão mais velho.

O recém-chegado observou melhor o rosto do saiyajin. Ligou novamente o rastreador que possuía. Acessou o banco de dados do aparelho, que deu-lhe a confirmação: os traços do rosto de Tarble tinham leve semelhança com os traços do rosto de Vegeta.

"Esse nanico está dizendo a verdade."

Apontou a mão para Tarble e disparou um raio contra ele. O saiyajin conseguiu se esquivar, mas deu de cara com outro raio vindo na sua direção. Tarble disparou um raio para anular o ataque que o tinha como alvo.

Não adiantou muito, apenas o bastante para retardá-lo, a tempo de dar uma nova esquivada. No entanto, não conseguiu prever o que o forasteiro faria em seguida: apareceu na frente do saiyajin e lhe acertou uma forte joelhada em sua barriga. Com a violência do golpe, Tarble cuspiu sangue e, pra completar, foi pego pelo cabelo por seu adversário.

- Príncipe dos saiyajins, não é? – o sujeito perguntou com sarcasmo. – A maldita raça de vocês deixou de existir há anos! E o planeta Vegeta não passa de poeira estelar!

- Quem é você...? – Tarble perguntou. – E o que pretende... Fazer...?

- Faz tanta questão de saber, fracote? Não é melhor chamar seu "irmãozinho" pra te defender?

- Não preciso de ninguém pra me ajudar... Mesmo sendo um desterrado... Sou um príncipe saiyajin como o meu irmão, e não vou deixar isso barato...!

O saiyajin expandiu sua energia e conseguiu se soltar do seu oponente. Limpou o sangue da boca com o dorso da mão. Apesar da surpresa desagradável, ele sorriu. À sua frente, estava um verdadeiro desafio, que excitava seu nobre sangue da raça guerreira.

Enfrentar um adversário de força superior era a grande chance de aumentar seus poderes. Era a sua chance de ouro.

- Por que está sorrindo, nanico?

- Nunca ouviu falar que os saiyajins não resistem a um desafio? Pois é... Se você já conheceu meu irmão Vegeta, deveria saber que nós, saiyajins, sempre gostamos de enfrentar oponentes com poder de luta maior do que o nosso.

- Ah, me poupe desse discurso! Eu, Darkke, não vou embora de mãos abanando! Recebi ordens diretas de Freeza para matar o saiyajin fugitivo do Planeta Freeza 41 e quem mais estiver com ele!

- A mim, você não mata! – o saiyajin disse, já partindo ao ataque.

- Pois eu duvido, "irmãozinho" de Vegeta! – Darkke disse também indo ao ataque.

- Não me chame assim, seu idiota! Meu nome é Tarble!!

Uma sequência de golpes teve início entre Tarble e Darkke. O soldado de Freeza sofreu o primeiro golpe, um forte soco cruzado de direita no rosto, que o deixou bastante surpreso.

"Droga!", pensou. "De onde esse saiyajin tirou essa força?"

O rastreador apitou, chamando a atenção de Darkke.

"O quê?! Seu poder de luta... Aumentou em duas vezes e meia! Não... Como esse fracote aumentou seu poder para 12500?"

- Já vi que não dá pra brincar com saiyajins. É hora de lutar a sério.

"Do que ele está falando?", Tarble pensou.

Darkke se concentrou e fez com que uma aura branca surgisse ao seu redor. O rastreador do saiyajin acusou um aumento repentino de seu poder.

"Não... Não pode ser...!"

- T-TRINTA MIL...??? – Tarble ficou abismado.

Nem deu tempo de se recuperar do choque. Darkke foi mais uma vez pra cima de Tarble, que não conseguiu se defender dos sucessivos golpes desferidos pelo soldado. Para finalizar a sequência, Darkke acertou uma forte pancada por trás e fez com que o saiyajin se chocasse contra o chão.

Tarble se levantou com algum esforço, mas deu de cara com a mão de Darkke apontando bem para o seu rosto, enquanto carregava uma esfera de energia, pronta para pulverizá-lo.

Estava frito.

O soldado de Freeza disparou a esfera de energia, mas não contou com um desvio que fez com que o seu ataque fosse atingir uma montanha distante. O rastreador de Darkke emitiu vários bipes, acusando algo.

Quando a poeira baixou, viu que Tarble estava são e salvo... E não estava sozinho.

- Você estava procurando por mim? Estou aqui, seu bastardo verde!

Tarble, recuperando-se da surpresa, conseguiu reconhecer seu "salvador":

- RANEBAN???


	18. Capítulo 18: A verdade revelada

Saiyajin no Ouji Tarble

_(Tarble, o Príncipe Saiyajin)_

Capítulo 18: A verdade revelada

- RANEBAN??? – Tarble perguntou completamente abismado.

- Sim, sou eu, Alteza. – Raneban respondeu, ainda encarando Darkke. – Fico feliz em revê-lo.

- Não precisa mais me chamar assim, Raneban. – disse sorrindo. – Deixe de formalismos e me chame apenas de Tarble.

- Tudo bem, Alt... Digo... Tarble.

- Blá, blá, blá... – Darkke disse. – Quanta conversinha mole... Agora sei porque os saiyajins desapareceram do universo... São um bando de primatas idiotas.

Os dois saiyajins se enfureceram, mas foi Raneban quem partiu pra cima do soldado de Freeza:

- QUEM É PRIMATA IDIOTA AQUI?! – berrou.

Raneban foi pra cima de Darkke com um soco já armado pra acertar em seu adversário, que imediatamente se esquivou do golpe.

- **Você** é um primata idiota. – disse Darkke com um sorriso cínico. – Vejo que esses vinte e três anos em coma te prejudicaram bastante.

"Coma...? Do que ele está falando...?"

Tarble, obviamente, não entendia bem o teor da conversa. Mas continuou a prestar atenção nela.

- Não me subestime. – Raneban disse. – Só porque passei mais de duas décadas em coma não significa que será fácil me impedir de levar meu plano adiante.

- Apenas estou sendo realista. Você ficou praticamente 23 anos sem lutar, ou seja, seu poder de luta não deve ser grande coisa.

- Mas eu sou um saiyajin. E nós, saiyajins, podemos surpreender.

Raneban se posicionou para lutar, sem desgrudar seus olhos negros de Darkke. Mas, antes que eles saíssem no braço...

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Tarble perguntou.

- Nada de mais, nanico! – Darkke disse.

- Tem muita coisa acontecendo, Tarble. Não dê atenção a esse bastardo!

- Raneban – o príncipe saiyajin estava mais sério. – É melhor me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui, e de que plano você está falando.

O ex-sargento percebeu que Tarble queria mesmo saber de tudo o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. E interpretou como uma "quase-ordem" dele, que, mesmo não querendo ser tratado como "Alteza", ainda era um príncipe.

E, mesmo depois de tantos anos, a imagem da destruição do planeta Vegeta continuava a persistir na sua mente. O ódio que tinha de Freeza também, pois ele era o único saiyajin a testemunhar ao vivo e a cores o fim de sua raça. E agora sabia que o "imperador" estava usando os remanescentes ao seu serviço, mesmo após pisoteá-los para se tornar o senhor absoluto das galáxias.

E ele – Raneban – fora mantido em coma durante longos vinte e três anos para que a verdade não vazasse... Sim, Freeza era, em sua opinião, um grande patife asqueroso.

Uma gota de suor escorreu pelo seu rosto. Não sabia como seria a reação de Tarble ao ouvir tudo o que ele tinha a dizer, mas...

- Que nanico mais impertinente... – disse Darkke. – Conta logo essa história pra ele! De todo jeito, vou matar os dois mesmo...

Raneban suspirou. Em seguida, perguntou:

- Tarble, você se lembra do dia em que partiu do planeta Vegeta?

- Sim. Por quê?

- Seu irmão partiu de lá um dia depois, para a sua primeira missão. Depois disso...

- Houve uma catástrofe, não é? E o planeta foi destruído por causa dela.

- Como sabe?

"_O planeta Vegeta foi destruído. Todos os saiyajins que estavam no planeta morreram."_

"_O... O quê...? O planeta Vegeta... De... Destruído...? Como...? Como aconteceu...?"_

"_Segundo Freeza, um grande meteoro se chocou com o planeta, que acabou explodindo e matando todos os saiyajins que estavam lá. Foi logo depois de você partir. Eu parti para a minha primeira missão um dia depois da sua partida."_

Tarble se recordou do quanto havia ficado chocado com o que Vegeta lhe contara durante o breve reencontro.

"_Chocado, irmãozinho?"_

O ar sarcástico de Vegeta naquela hora não deixava dúvidas de que ele não acreditava em nenhuma palavra do que dizia acerca da destruição do planeta natal deles. Tarble percebeu que agora também tinha lá suas dúvidas sobre essa história e sua "versão oficial".

- Como sabe disso, Tarble? – Raneban insistiu e o encarou.

- Vegeta esteve aqui e me contou. Ele disse que, segundo Freeza, houve uma colisão de um grande meteoro com o planeta, que explodiu, matando os saiyajins que estavam lá.

- Essa história é a mais pura mentira.

- Quer dizer que Vegeta estava mentindo?

- Não. Freeza **inventou** essa história e contou pra ele.

- Inventou...?

Tudo agora voltava a se embaralhar na mente de Tarble. Será que realmente tudo o que ouvira não passava de uma mentira?

- Freeza inventou tudo, Tarble.

O olhar de Raneban se tornou distante. Retrocedia vinte e três anos no tempo. Mais precisamente, Raneban voltava ao fatídico dia do fim de sua raça. "O dia dos 'fogos de artifício'", como ele chamava desde então.

"_Que maravilhoso! Soldado Zarbon, soldado Dodoria, vejam isto! Vejam estes lindos fogos de artifício!"_

Essa frase de Freeza ficara cravada na sua memória, juntamente com sua gargalhada sádica e medonha. E o pior: queria acabar com ele, vingar o fim de sua raça, mas quem era o saiyajin para bater de frente com o poderoso "imperador", que naquele momento acabava de dar uma mostra da sua força descomunal?

Não teve nem mesmo a chance de fugir feito um covarde, e ficou em coma durante mais de duas décadas.

Agora, despertava para concluir seu plano.

- A verdade – Raneban retomou. – É que Freeza temia a raça saiyajin, e temia que a gente o tirasse do trono. Ele temia o grande poder de nossa raça. O seu temor se tornou ainda maior quando tomou conhecimento da lenda do Super Saiyajin.

- E...?

- E ele soube também que o Vegeta tinha grandes chances de se tornar um Super Saiyajin, e o queria sob a sua tutela. O seu pai não queria aceitar isso, e escolheu os guerreiros mais poderosos da elite. Ele e os guerreiros invadiram a nave de Freeza. O primeiro a enfrentar Freeza foi o rei Vegeta, que morreu com apenas **um** golpe.

- Co... Como é...? – Tarble ficou estarrecido. – Com apenas... Um... Golpe...?

- Sim, um único golpe. – o outro saiyajin prosseguiu. – Eu não estava entre eles, mas vi tudo de fora da sala onde eles estavam. Os outros guerreiros partiram pra cima dele, mas aquele desgraçado pulverizou todos de uma só vez!

Raneban cerrava os punhos com força e suava muito. Reviver aqueles momentos era muito torturante.

- Depois de fazer isso... Freeza lançou uma grande bola de energia... De apenas um de seus dedos... E a mandou para o planeta Vegeta... A bola de energia tragou tudo o que via pela frente, até sua colisão com o planeta Vegeta... Que explodiu em poucos segundos!

Tarble ainda continuava em total estado de choque. Estava cada vez mais difícil de absorver tanta informação, ainda mais com tamanha reviravolta em tão pouco tempo!

- Só lamento... – disse Darkke com sarcasmo.

Raneban ignorou o comentário de Darkke.

- Depois disso, bolei um plano. A minha intenção original era encontrar você e o seu irmão para que vocês dois ficassem mais fortes e derrotassem Freeza. Mas, antes que eu conseguisse fugir com as rotas que havia memorizado, ele me atingiu com um raio e me deixou em coma durante todo esse tempo. E agora, estou aqui pra continuar o meu plano.

- Bravo! – Darkke aplaudiu ironicamente. – Brilhante discurso, vindo de um macaco irracional como você!

- Fecha essa matraca! – Raneban disse ao disparar um raio contra ele.

- Precisa melhorar essa pontaria, símio. Foi fácil demais me esquivar desse seu ataque fajuto.

Darkke ligou o rastreador e mediu o poder de luta do saiyajin.

- Não entendo a razão de tanta preocupação com esse idiota. Ainda mais com um poder de luta tão ridículo de 22000!

Raneban ligou o rastreador, que analisou o poder de luta do soldado de Freeza.

- Droga! – exclamou. – Ele tem 30000 de poder!

- Esse verme não vai vencer, Raneban.

Raneban olhou para trás e viu Tarble, já recuperado do choque que as revelações lhe causaram.

- Do que está falando, Tarble?

- Você tem 22000 de poder de luta, não é? Durante a luta que tive com ele, eu estava com 12500. Somando os nossos poderes, dá 34500. Está acompanhando o meu raciocínio?

- Sim, mas... Quer dizer que...

- Vamos lutar juntos! – Tarble disse categórico.


End file.
